I Care
by Terrowin
Summary: a continuation of "if no one cared", YAOI! need to read the first one. Grimmjow has been rotting in prison for 5 years, then his lover comes to rescue him, only he isn't exactly free. Hes now under the control of a ruthless criminal, can the two escape
1. Chapter 1

**Okay the fist official chapter of the continuation of 'If No One Cared'**

**It is in Grimmjow's POV**

**I hope I didn't butcher him to much. **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I Care**

**CHAPTER ONE**

THIS WAS BULL CRAP! Getting sent to prison for 25 to life! It was self defense. Not my self defense but another's. That still counted right? I kicked the bucket of water I was using to scrub the floor. Already f fucking years have passed and I haven't heard a single word form that little shit. He was probably whoring himself out to some old guy right now. Not only did the thought make me unbelievably nauseous it made me even madder. I _tsk_ed and glared around me at the plane empty room I knew as home for the past 4 and a half excruciating years.

"Hmm Grimmjow you seem a little frustrated." Edrad Liones a fellow inmate said as he came up behind me. He was still a good 20 feet away but I didn't like the look in his eyes much.

"Whats it to you?" I growled picking up the discarded bucket, careful to keep an eye on him. I used my mop and wiped up the spilled water, making it look like I had at least cleaned something. I placed both the bucket and the mop in its proper corner stuck my hands in my jumper and walked casually away from the man who's eyes never left me the whole time.

"Ya got a problem Drad?" I demanded over my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked rubbing his chin.

"I see your frustrated in a sexual sense." He gave me what I guess he thought was a seductive smirk.

"I can help with that." He continued.

"Trust me I would never fuck an ugly ass like you" I stormed out. It was the truth I would never fuck an ugly dud like him. Damn how I missed my Ulqui. THAT'S RIGHT! MY ULQUIORRA! If I discovered that some geezer trusted his wrinkly old ass cock up MY Ulqui's ass they would really have a legit reason to send me here for life. I would get out of here even if I had to slaughter everyone in this joint, nothing was going to keep me apart form the best lay I ever had-not to mention the only one- but admitting that would ruin my rep. So hush hush. A shadow fell across me and I glance behind me alarmed at the proximity of the other offender.

"Who said anything bout you fucking my ass. I'll make you feel great" that gave me chills. I had a hard enough time not to vomit at his appearance with clothes on, how the hell am I suppose to look at his naked ass. That wasnt even the worst of it.

WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS TO TOP ME!

I spun and kicked him in the jewels. I had no doubt I could kick this guys ass, after all I only ever lost one fight. That was to Ulquiorra and I had a legit reason for that. I was turned on as hell. The bigger man crumbled and I knocked him to the ground. I stepped over and put a foot on his chest preventing him from getting up.

"Let me make it clear, dare to come this close again and ill kill'ya" I snarled. The man chuckled and ran his hand up my leg.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed, I put all weight on the foot and he stopped laughing. I felt the ribs crack under my foot. He started to scream which become a wheeze in time. I walked away knowing he would die in time. One of the ribs had punctured a lung and there was no coming back form that.

He should have never tested me.

The guards rushed out of their posts at the noise and tackled and restrained me. They continued to drag me off to an isolation cell as punishment. The justice system seems to think that being isolated is a great punishment. Sitting there alone with nothing but your thoughts is a dangerous thing for people not use to solitude. For others it was nothing new it was just like they're old lives, abandoned by parents and not having a soul to care about them, people like me. They threw me in the cell slammed the door and walked away. They're steps echoing down the long quiet hall.

That was six months ago.

Dinner was slipped under the door like always at 6 o'clock. I didn't touch it. It didn't look the least bit appetizing. I stared at the door knowing it would never be opened anytime soon. I had always been alone when I was a kid, my mom never had time for me and I didn't know who my dad was, she was like that; my mother, sleeping with anyone who asked her too. She wasn't specific with gender race or age. As ling as she had a good time she was happy. Having me was the only thing that ruined her life style so she dumped me and lived on, paying only for the apartment forcing me to fend for myself at a young age. I hated her. With all of my being. When I turned 16 I got a job and left the dump she got me. After that I never looked back, I never wanted to see her again, and I never did.

My life was pretty much like that till about 2 years later and I transferred to a small no name school since I got kicked out of the other for fighting. The minute I stepped foot in that classroom and saw a boy not giving two shits about me sleeping I was intrigued. He didn't want to notice me, but I want going to give him much of a choice. I gladly took a set behind him and kicked the bottom of his chair with enough power to get him off the ground. I didn't know it at the time but the minute that yelp escaped his mouth; I knew I wanted to hear more of it no matter what it cost. The actual attraction didn't really come till that night I fought with him. Damn seeing him there with his small frame and emotionless stare scared the crap out of me. Not for my skin but for his. I didn't want to imagine his little body broken. I unconsciously got a bonner just looking at him. How embarrassing.

I had made a vow when I was younger to never be like my mother so even though I had ample opportunities I never slept with someone for the hell of it, I never made love with no love. So when I finally got that little angel into the sac with me and he treated me like my mother did so many others I almost died. After the initial pain came the rage. He was just like the type I hated. When I saw him rung towards the school I hid and pulled him aside planning to beat his face in the second I saw it but my body had a different idea. I got hard again, just from looking. -_-

Then that was that, we had a hell of a time and it became clear to me that Ulquiorra was a desperate for love as I was. We were perfect for each other, on more ways then one. I don't think any ass or pussy would ever feel as good as his. The lights went out signally that it was 8 and time for bed. I looked down ad realized my problem. Just thinking about the shortie got me like this. I had it bad, I do admit. I reached a hand into my trousers and exposed my hard cock. May hand slid over the shaft spreading the pre-come coming from the tip like lubricant. A plus for isolation cells could deal with these things with out worrying about unwanted eyes. My head hit the wall behind me as I groaned and quickened my pace. I exploded into my hand (unfortunately) Ulquiorra's name escaping form my lips. I huffed and puffed in expiration, and disappointment. I don't know how much more of not seeing him I could take. I wiped off my hands with toilet paper and lay down on the bed. My eyes shut and all I saw was images of my first and only love.

**There you go **

**A little back ground history on the big blur brute.**

**Also what he was feeling during the encounters with our favorite emo child**

**As always lemme know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**believe it or not i had this chapter done like 4 weeks ago but for some stupide reason there was an error and i couldnt upload it **

**shit happens**

**and well then i left on vacation for a month and couldnt post it till now **

**so without further ado **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I can't imagine it had been long since I had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep when the door flew open. The hall light no matter how dim it was blinded me greatly and put me in one hell of a mood. I didn't care what guard came in here they were going too get more then an ear full from me. One thing I hate is being waken up with light. Like really what idiot created windows in a room. How the hell was person suppose to get some shut eye with all that light coming in off the street. And all of you reading this don't you dare say something like _"umm what are you dumb close the curtains duh…"_ CURTAINS DON'T DO SHIT! I rest my case.

I squinted at the door and couldn't believe my eyes, that small frame, that ridiculously plain hair, it couldn't be.

"Ulqui" I heard my self mutter in awe. I rose from my bed coming closer to the man standing there in a halo of light, like he was some kinda hero (which for me he was, but he doesn't need to know that)

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't wear a face like that it's not very sexy." Ulquiorra said with no emotion, well to most it would seem like that but I knew him well enough to know that wasn't the case. What he really meant was that face is giving him such a bonner he needs me up his ass right now.

"Your probably hard from just seeing my face no matter what expression." I smirked strutting over to him as sexy as I possibly could pull off in a prison jumper. I grabbed the hottie between the legs, he seemed to love the attention and even gave me a small moan. At that moment Ulqui wasn't the only one who wanted my big, burning cock up his ass.

"Knew it." i grinned wider as I kissed his little puckered lips like they were my life source, I couldn't have enough. I hadn't kissed in the longest time and I was out of practice I do admit, but it was kinda like riding a bike it just came back to me and before I knew it Ulqui was pudding in my hands. I was just that damn good. Booya!

I heard someone muttering something in the back ground and paid little attention to it. All that mattered was that I had this body in my arms again, and this time I was never letting go.

I was in total bliss until we were forcibly pulled apart. I glared at the man, said some vulgar things and tried to land a few punches like really what a cock bloke. Didn't he sympathize. For my little outburst I got a punch in the face and a death glare from my one and only, not a great way to start the day….

They started running through the corridors like they knew something I didn't. I followed silently, as much as I hate to admit it the brunette can sure punch. My poor face wasn't use to such brutality. I think we encountered a few guards here and there but they were silenced quickly, not to mention permanently. Who ever this guy was he was hella cool, and to think he was friends with Ulqui. Damn that boy was moving up in the world. Im so proud.

The power seemed to be out in this section and just the emergency lights were on. To call them lights was kinda over estimating their ability to light the way. They just made everything seem to have a creepy glow. Which for the record is very harsh on waking eyes. Don't judge.

Before I knew it we were outside and oh my fucking god did it feel good. I hadn't felt fresh air in over 6 months, if they weren't running so friken fast I would've had more time to enjoy it, but c'est la vie. We headed for the guard house posted at the entrance and thought maybe they had lost their minds but after that little incident with the dude's fist in my face I didn't comment. We entered the guard room huffing and puffing like a bunch of outta shape kids. A guard was sitting there which caused the old fart to stiffen. He approached silently, going in for the kill when the chair swivelled and revealed what I would assume was an ally. And he was a creepy dude. I seem to recognize him form some where, but couldn't place it. Not like it mattered much now anyway.

"is that really necessary?" the giant asked gesturing to the outfit.

"Whatcha gettin' at? I like it, I don't have a prison guard ensemble in my collection" the silver haired man pouted.

"So go to party packagers."

"It's all bout being authentic." He grinned. Like he wasn't already.

"Nough' with the pleasantries I wanna get the fuck outta here and to a hotel so I can get to fucking something else." I growled, fox face waved his hand in a dismissal action and got up from the chair.

"Yes yes, keep you cock down" he said digging out a pair of keys and whistling a happy tune. We walked back out into the night air and piled into some piece of junk car. It was like a Toyota camry, an older model like prehistoric. We drove for about an hour till we came to some crappy ass motel. It would do, I wasn't picky a long as I could get fucking soon I was good. When they had us switch cars and drive away I was pretty pissed and made it known too.

"What the hell, I said I wanted to go to a hotel, and get into something much tighter." I growled shifting, the insistent bulge doing nothing for me but reminding me just how horny I was. Ulquiorra explained and I pretended to listen, I mostly just watched his delicious lips move as they formed words that I guess I should've paid attention too.

Fox face, who I had learned was named Gin Ichimaru got out to get the rooms while he ordered –yes ordered, fucking bitch- for us to get changed. There was a duffle bag of clothes in the back. Once dressed in civilized attire we exited the vehicle and headed for the rooms, I don't know how many rooms were booked and I didn't care either, I just wanted to get behind closed doors

The minute Ulquiorra opened the door I was on him, I couldn't help myself after getting flashed his bare skin in the car I was harder then I thought was humanly possible. I dragged his tiny frame over to the bed with ease. I couldn't keep myself off him anymore. I ripped open his shirt and sucked on ever inch of available skin I could find. Ulquiorrra gripped my head firmly and pulled back.

"Shower first" he gasped.

"Cant wait that long" I responded voice horse as I removed his pants.

"Shower with me then" he tried to compromise.

"Latter" i insisted, that seemed to be the end of it and we got down to more important business. There was no greater need for each other then right now. At least not for me, and judging by the wanton moans and groans Ulquiorra was making he felt the same. Both of us were naked in record time. I didnt bother looking for lube or lotion that would waste too much time and I needed it right now. I entered my finger with out any sort of lubrication and my poor partner winced at the pain. I didn't like hurting him but this meant he hadnt been active in this area for a long time. THAT made me happy.

"You remained faith full the entire five years?" I couldn't help but chuckled adding a second digit.

"Of course it's not like there was a wide variety of specimen to choose from." That was funny, he didn't dish his usually smart remark, I guess he was wanting this more the I had originally thought.

"Not even when ya masturbated, did ya play with this little jewel? It must've been a rough 5 years." I teased.

"I didn't need too, a pencil was big enough to satisfy me of you." Now that was just mean. And I let him know of my displeasure. I removed my fingers and thrusted in up to the hilt just like that. I think I either surprised the hell outta him or hurt him pretty bad 'cus I never heard him scream like that.

"Pencil my ass" I growled, trying to cover my guilt. I started and erratic pace just trying my best to find release and fast. As you can imagine it didn't take long, not long at all. What can I say it had been 5 years. That's a hell of a long time. He came first, he might say other wise but pay no attention to his wild claims. He came screaming my name like a good lover should and I followed soon after. Trying to catch my breath I felt his gaze and look him dead in the eye, relishing in the feeling that came with it. He was mine and as much as I hate to admit it I was his. He gazed up at me and I instantly hardened inside him.

It was going to be a night to remember.

**Sry for the wait I was having a slight writers block and well its still kinda there**

**Im working on it**

**Hopefully I can update sometime sooner next time **

**I hate leaving things out in the open like that.**

**Comment and review like the good readers you are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one commented on my last chapter *tear tear***

**Must be losing my touch. =(**

**Maybe this'll be better.**

**Enjoy. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Damn I was exhausted, two or three hours of sleep was not enough after all that exercise I did. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Ulquiorra, I really shouldn't have gone so rough on the poor guy but it looked like he wanted it and I would be lying if I said I could've stopped anytime. When we had gotten a call to our room from a very somber sounding Starrk to wake the hell up I dragged myself into the shower first. After everything we did last night Ulquiorra could use an extra 20 minutes of sleep.

I relished in the feel of the water over my skin thinking over just about everything. I couldn't believe I was here, I thought I was going to rot in that stupid prison. Sure I had talked big about getting out even if I had to kill every man in there. But that was just talk. I may talk big and think big but not even I can look past reality. So in reality if it hadn't been for Ulquiorra I would have never gotten out of there. I owed him my life. I got out of the shower and walked over to the bed where my only love was sleeping so soundly. I felt bad for waking him up. I leaned over and kissed his softly on the forehead and whispered gently in his ear.

Quite a gentleman eh?

He groaned and rolled away from me mumbling something like 5 more minutes. Damn he was just too cute. I shuffled closer and cupped my hand on his face, leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and mumbled a good morning. To this he opened his groggy eyes and started up at me. His hand travelled and cupped my face in return, like he was confirming I wasn't just a dream.

"I love you" he whispered. Damn this boy knows how to make my heart pound. I gave him a smile, not those cocky ones that make all the girls horny, no, a sincere even sweet smile who no one but him will ever see.

"I love you too." I said and kissed his face again.

"Time to get up Starrk is probably getting impatient." He pouted, I sat back giving him room to get up. He winced and supported his back with his hand. That hit my heart, I had hurt him and damn I was feeling guilty. I picked him up princess style and carried him over to the shower. Damn hotel room didn't have a bath tub, or I would've put him in there. I set him down on his feet a gently ad I could and he limped trying to support himself letting another wince escape his lips. I dropped my towel, wrapped my arm around his waist and held him up while I started the shower. I let the warm water pour down over both of us, never letting go of his slender waist. I grabbed a wash cloth and I had him but some body wash on it, then I continued to wash him gently while he did his hair. I was extra careful round his ass and other parts. I had almost finished and was just working on wiping between his thighs when he broke the silence.

"I can't take this anymore" he said.

"Take what anymore" I asked alarmed.

"You! Dammit! Fuck me! How can you do this with out getting hard? Dammit!" I couldn't help but chuckle, I've never seen this side of him. I like it. (insert evil grin here)

But back to reality.

"I don't think your body can handle it, we were pretty rough last night, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Don't you dare tell me what MY body can and cannot handle. I'll be the judge of that" he growled. How could I say no to that? I guess Starrk would just have to wait a little longer.

Using the soap that already covered his body I stuck my fingers in and loosened him up a bit. It wasn't really needed he was still pretty lose from last night but I didn't want to cause him too much discomfort. By now he could magically stand and brace himself against the shower wall. I had a haunting feeling that he was able to stand this whole time. I often forgot just how strong he was, I always judged him on his small frame and fragile looks, but damn this kid could put up with a lot of shit. Sadly, he had his father to thank for that.

I entered him slowly pushing past that tight ring, both of us moaning in pleasure. I wasn't consumed by the need to have him right then and there so I didn't need to find releases as badly as before, so I could take my time, doing it slowly. Hopefully portraying my feelings of love and devotion in ever slow, deliberate thrust. I preferred it this way to be honest, we weren't kids anymore. We were adults and we weren't as sex crazy and clingy as before. We were in love no longer infatuation.

A particularly loud moan brought me back form my thoughts and I cursed myself, what the hell am I doing thinking bout such things at a time like this? I felt Ulquiorra's legs shake with pleasure with every move I made. I didn't want to risk them giving out on him so I pulled out picked him up turned him around and slammed his back into the shower wall harder then I meant. Then I dived back in. he wrapped his thin strong legs around my waist pulling me closer, as if we could get any closer. He lifted his small round ass to meet me in every thrust, hands griping my hair so tight I thought he was going to rip it out.

That's when it happened I don't know what came over me but I did it and from the noise Ulquiorra made it was the last thing he expected. I bit down hard on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. It probably hurt like hell after all I would know he almost look a chunk out of my shoulder 5 years ago. Oddly besides the pain it seemed to be a real turn on for him because he cam immediately after.

My, my, was my little Ulqui a masochist, I think so. Next time bondage. (evil smile)

I climaxed too after his tight hole got infinitely tighter. Ulquiorra relaxed and slumped against the shower wall even more exhausted. I pulled out and finished cleaning the poor man. After that I carried him to the bad set him down and gave him his pair of clothes from last night, they were still clean seeing as neither of us wore them long.

My mark on his neck was still bleeding pretty heavily so I went to get a bandage; I cleaned and dressed the wound careful when taping the gauze into place. Just as I finished Ulquiorra's white hand came to rest on mine.

"Why'd you do this" he asked looking up at me with tired eyes.

"Only I can carve a mark on you" I said sheepishly nuzzling his neck. I couldn't see his expression but I can imagine it as he stroked my hair holding on tight.

**FINI**

**Comment and review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys, **

**Yes all of you who read and comment **

**You make me smile with your positive feed back **

**So THANK YOU ONE AND ALL**

**Enjoy. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Took ya fools long enough" Starrk glared at us irritated.

I just glared back at him, and shot him the one finger salute, tightening the arm I had wrapped around Ulqui's waist. People whispered and shot blushing glances on us. Like really what the fuck? Haven't they ever seen a gay couple before?

"Did ya two have fun?" Gin grinned at us.

"Hell ya" I nodded enthusiastically. Ulqui nudged me in the ribs so hard I almost buckled over. Ulquiorra detached himself from me and strode confidently to the door.

"It was sloppy but enjoyable" that hurt. I could tell he was trying hard to hide a smile.

Calling me sloppy after screaming at me for not fucking him, damn that was cruel.

Pay backs a bitch.

"Sloppy my ass you were just screaming my name as you came all over the shower wall not 15 minutes ago" that got him, he whipped around face burning red. I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger but oh my god did it look hot. He walked over, well more like charged, brought his foot back and kicked me in the groin.

I saw stars, I had totally forgotten how much it hurt, but damn did it bring back some memories. I doubled over leaning over my knees -hands where you can imagine- in a heap on the ground trying not to scream out in frustration and pain.

As you can imagine the drive…. To where ever we were heading wasn't the coziest of our moments as a couple. We sat on opposite sides of the back seat neither of us looking at each other. I could tell Ulquiorra was fuming. I must've really pissed him off.

True, what I had said back there was really embarrassing, even for me.

True, he had every right to kick me in the balls.

True, I can see why he was pissed at me. He had every right to be. I just didn't like getting the cold shoulder from him so soon after being reunited. I felt like if I pissed him off anymore he would regret breaking me out.

So as he was fuming on one side I was pouting on the other. Starrk and Gin who sat up front didn't say much mostly just fought over the music station and bantered back and forth. Stark would occasionally glance at me in the rear view, his grey eyes giving nothing away.

"You know if Ulqui dumps you after this I wouldn't mind fucking you." Starrk said face as composed as always.

"But only in my bed, I wont sleep anywhere else" he continued.

I could feel my eyes go wide. Was he serious, like a scrawny man like that could top me? Ulqui snapped to look at me, like he was expecting me to say something back. I glanced at him, I'm sure eyes wide in shock. This spurred him on to take action. He kicked the passenger seat in front of him so hard Starrk almost face planted into the front dash. I didn't feel so safe in this car anymore. The seats obviously weren't very secure.

"Hands off Starrk. He's mine" Ulqui growled. He scooted closer and grabbed the collar of my shit and pulled it down to expose my shoulder.

"See my marks already on him" Ulqui exposed the scar from where he bit me 5 years ago.

"Scars fade" Starrk pointed out.

"Fine." Ulqui kissed the scar then bit into it once again, I gasped in pain. It just didn't feel the same if it wasn't in the heat of the moment. It fucking hurt. I tried to pull his head away, but like a leech he stayed glued on. When he pulled away his lips were crimson and his breathing slightly labored I guess sucking on it that much took it out of him. To bad he never sucked that hard somewhere lower….

I just stared at him in disbelief; he must really be pissed at me to bit me that hard. I looked away from his intense stare and out the window. He didn't seem to like that. He pulled my chin so hard into a kiss that I thought my neck would break. He was really going wild now. He straddled my hips and was grinding like his life depended on it. We kissed passionately for quite a while. I couldn't help but get excited, not with the rhythm he had going down there. The friction of the fabric wasnt making it any better.

When he finally separated himself from my face we just gazed into each others eyes.

"Im sorry" I whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back. Did that mean I was forgiven? He slowly dismounted me and to tell the truth I was disappointed, I was just about ready to come.

Yes… from dry humping. Don't judge.

Instead of ignoring me and my problem- prominent in my pants- he actually pulled down my trackies and under wear and started to suck me off, just as hard as he had sucked my shoulder.

Great minds think alike.

I couldn't help but moan and whimper, he was damn good at this. Almost made me angry thinking he had done it to other guys. I leaned my head back on the head rest enjoying the feeling immensely, when I noticed Starrk staring at me in the mirror. I almost went limp cus of it. I had totally forgotten they were there. And if the lazy man was serious about fucking me then he must be enjoying the view as well. Then he winked and looked away. Never looking back until Ulqui was back sitting up and well I didn't have a problem anymore.

"You're welcome," he smirked glancing at me in the mirror.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. I mean he was able to push Ulqui far enough to forgive me. Not to mention give me a divine blowjob. I could see us being friends.

**Sry short chapter.**

**Im working on it don't wanna rush things to much but if im going to slow plz let me know and ill pick it up a bit.**

**Comment and review.**

**Lotsa love**3


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I CARE **

**Chapter five**

We continued to drive no longer in the awkward silence that had dominated the car for half the trip. I was sitting quite comfortably with my arm around my beloved, and he in turn was cuddling into my broad, firm chest. It seemed although Ulquiorra didn't mean to but the closer we got to HQ the tenser he got. I looked down at him and his eyes would always dart out the window if something, even as simple as a tree flew by. Eventually we ended up pulling into a mansions drive way. Whoever the architect was modeled the place after the White House and Buckingham palace. It was that big. According the Gins ramblings in the house lived 10 people, including me, assuming that would be my new home.

Apparently the ring leader and Gin lived in another mansion on the next lot over. I guess they were intimately involved as well, after all if they weren't why would they need a whole mansion to themselves. Gin drove around the fountain up to the front door. The three of us piled out and Gin drove away whistling a happy tune. Starrk ran up ahead of us excited to be home. I followed Ulquiorra up and around he didn't say a word. Just walking silently through the corridors he'd come to know as home. We passed one person, a pink haired creep who whistled as a I walked by. I looked back and saw him licking his lips seductively.

R-P-U-L-S-I-V-E.

Now if Ulquiorra had done something like that my, my I would be on him(not to mention in). But knowing him he would never do something as degrading as that. We walked over to a room and opened a door.

"This is your room." he said simply. I peeked inside and didn't like what I saw, it was boring, white wash walls, white furniture. I curled up my lip in distaste, the worst part was a single bed. I mean I love to cuddle and all but I need my sleeping space and a single barley fit me, comfortably. The bed alone was one of the down points in prison I wasn't about to go back to a single if I didn't have too.

Ulquiorra closed the door and continued on his way down the hall. I followed him with lack of a better thing to do. he walked down to the end of the hall. He opened a door with a black, Gothic 4 at eye level. He walked in, moved aside and held the door open for me to follow. Now his room was more my style. He had a king size bed, a sky blue duvet, and lime green sheets. I couldn't help but smile. The bed wasn't the only furniture in the room. He had a modern glass desk in one corner, a white wardrobe in another, there was a leather lounge chair and foot rest in one corner with a reading light handing above it. Lastly a glass bookcase full of books on the wall with the door. Many books spins were well worn, with years of use I guess he was a reader. You learn something new everyday. Attached to the room was a bathroom, just like any normal bathroom, also white. I couldn't help but think that who ever decorated this house had a thing for white and the boring.

"This your room, eh." It wasn't a question more a statement. I flopped down on the bed. It was so soft. I know I'm such a women, I love soft beds. I mean really soft, like sink in the mattress soft. And the duvet, oh god it was heavenly. I could just curl up and fall asleep right then and there. I heard a farting noise and glanced over to see Ulqui getting comfy in the chair. He put his feet up and rested his head on the back closed his eyes and sighted. I guess he was more tired then he let on.

I sat up never taking my eyes off him. the movement caught his attention and he cracked an eye open to look at me.

"If your going to take a nap you should do it on the bed" I said pulling back the blankets.

"I would but you were there."

Ouch.

"I don't have the plague" I said pouting.

"I didn't mean it like that, you looked comfortable I didn't want to ask you to move." He was so considerate. I got up and walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you babe, I would do anything for you, even die." Both his eyes snapped open at that.

"Don't you dare" I pulled back startled.

"Don't you dare leave me alone again" he glared at me. Damn he was just to cute sometimes. I smiled, leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Get some rest, I'll jut explore" I said trying to give him some space.

"No" he grabbed my arm before I could get to far.

"You shouldn't go wandering around without a guide." He paled. That was the reason he gave but I had a feeling it wasn't the truth, or at least not the whole truth.

"Alright" I agreed to put his mind at ease. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Then I picked him up and carried him over to the bed. We laid down together under the covers, relishing in the warmth of each other. It wasn't long before his breathing became rhythmic and shallow.

He was exhausted.

I squeezed him tighter in a hug. Then gently separated my self from him. I crawled out from under the covers and walked out careful shutting the door behind me. When I had mentioned about exploring he had gone pale or how he had become tense the closer we got. There was obviously something he didn't want me to see or know. I didn't like that one bit. Whatever it was I was going to find out. If it ended up being a person they better be ready to die. No one makes my Uqui uncomfortable and gets away with it.

I wandered aimlessly through the white wash walls looking for anything of interest and there was absolutely nothing. And when I say nothing I mean nothing, not even a painting or a rub mark on the wall. From the outside it looked like there would be a lot of open space but the corridors were long, narrow and very high. Higher then the roof of the building should allow. The whole building gave me chills, not to mention it took me about 2 steps to get hopelessly lost. I had a feeling that the house continued very far under ground, like a labyrinth of caves.

From what I guessed I wandered for about an hour an a half. I was really starting to get worried. No matter which way I turned I couldn't find my way back to Ulquiorra's room. All the doors looked the same. It was unnerving. There wasn't even a window, even though plenty were visible from outside. In a panic I started opening doors at random looking for something familiar. Then I opened that door.

Beyond it wasn't like the rest of the house, it opened up into an underground passage. To make matters worse it was like the catacombs in France. The walls were lined with skulls and other parts of the human skeleton. It had to be a couple degrees cooler here cus it made my hair stand up. I didn't want to admit I was scared but I was, scared shitless. There was no light source beyond the door either. I couldn't tell how long the tunnel was because there was no light and it exceeded father then the light from the hall behind me cast. No testing my luck I walked back through the door and closed it shut behind me hoping to lock my memories of the place in there. No such luck. The empty eye sockets were burned into my mind.

I had always known people died, and I also knew sometimes they died in catastrophic quantities, but I never expected to be face to face with that many. To know that every single bone in there once made up a human being was chilling. All of that combined wasn't what really unnerved me bout the place. The thing that really go me was the face seeing all those dead bodies I felt a thrill. Not a sick necrophilia thrill. More like a power thrill. After all to kill a human being, to watch the life drain from their eyes, to see their terrified face knowing this was it was the ultimate power. Was it not. I had only felt this kinda thrill once before. But I often pushed it out of mind. When I had watched Edrad Liones die by my hands…. Or foot. It didn't happen when I killed Ulqui's father but that's probably because I didn't see him die, I just remember pulling the trigger them being shoved into the floor by the cops. I was a killer, and I liked killing I realized with horror.

I took off running from that place trying to run away from more then a creepy room.

**As always thanks for reading ^_^**

**Comment and review**

**You guys always make me smile when you do =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters 'cus life's a bitch like that =(**

**I CARE**

**Chapter Six**

I ran as hard and as fast as I could down colorless halls the led to more colorless halls. I desperately tried over and over again to find my way back to Ulquiorra's room. I should've never left, I was stupid and stubborn thinking I was top dog round here. Dammit! What the fuck was the decorator thinking! Who makes a house with white walls and halls all the same width and height! What a moron! I ran through hall after hall after hall just thinking bout Ulqui but no matter how much I tried I couldn't push those feelings that rushed over me in the catacomb room. I knew there was something dark inside me, something that loved the adrenaline of battle, that knowing that you a human held the ultimate power over someone. For a moment what they stared into your eyes knowing that you were the victor that you had won that you were they're long awaited judgement day. That you at that moment, I was the equivalent of a god. That was what scared me; that was what I really wanted to run away from.

I ran down what I thought must've been the same hall I just ran out of. I was in such a hurry I almost ran right past a door with a gothic four on it. I would've ran past it without a doubt, if I hadn't run into it was it swung open. I could've sworn that it opened into the room when we had gone in earlier.

Damn that hurt my nose.

I stumbled back in pain, and shock. Ulqui poked his head round that door looking a little more then furious. Which with how bad his bed head was, was adorable. He slammed the door and glared at me.

"I thought I told you to stay with me." He crossed his arms.

"No you said I shouldn't go wandering with out a guide, I just didn't take your advice" I tried to worm myself out of the trouble I knew I was in.

"Same thing" he growled getting angrier.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Okay" I agreed meekly. He just stared at me eyes narrowed in anger.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he demanded. I gave him a blank stare. That seemed to piss him off even more. He opened his door, this time into the room and slammed hit shut behind him. I blinked in surprise. What was he a women. Touchy, touchy much. You'd think he was on his period. I approached the door cautiously and knocked gently on it.

"What?" came from the other side.

"Umm can I come in?"

"No"

"Please where am I supposed to go?"

"I showed you your room" I whimpered at that, yes whimpered you got a problem with that?

"I can't find my way back"

"Not my problem"

Damn time for a heart to heart. How embarrassing.

"Ulqui I'm sorry, I know that whatever you do, you do it for me. When you told me not to go wandering I knew there was a bigger reason, but I chose to ignore that and I was an idiot for doing so." When no answer came I continued.

"When I was in prison, I felt like I was dying. I know we didn't really see each other long before that but I still loved you. I still do. I know I'm not perfect. I'm cocky and loud and conceited and harsh and to proud but that's all a cover. A cover for how I really feel. I'm really a coward and insecure and since I met you its just gotten worse. I'm so insecure around you, I keep thinking that one day you'll leave me alone in an empty room like my mother did. No matter how many times you say you love me too, I'm still scared. I don't know what I would do with out you. Its pathetic I know and I always hated people who felt like this is movie and shit. But know I know how they felt, how they feel and I hate it. I hate being so dependent on someone. But I can't bring myself to leave you. Even in prison all I thought about you every minute I was awake was you, even when I slept I had dreams about you. You were always outta reach. No matter how many times I tried to chase you I couldn't catch you." By now I was almost sobbing every word head pressed hard against the door trying to keep the emotion from bursting out. I hated it when he was angry at me, it was always my fault too. My stupidity.

"Now if he still dumps you after pouring your heart out like that, ill give you a nice fucking to forget your pain." I glanced over to see that pick haired man with I saw before standing there with another man with long blond hair.

"Goodie I always wanted to try a threesome"

"Who said your invited?" the pink haired man growled

"Go home" he snapped at the blond. I guess he didn't live here. Once the blond left grumbling the pink haired creep looked back my way. He licked his lips like he could taste what he saw.

"Damn. Come on hot stuff. Ill make you feel real good." He advanced swaying his hips. I turned around to face him completely.

"Go away" I growled. I didn't like this guy. You could tell he was a pervert just from a glance. He was probably into hard S&M. I might not look like it but good TRADITIONAL sex was all I really need.

He didn't seem to get the hint and advanced and even had the balls to push me against the door. He wedged a knee between my legs while one hand traveled down to my but the other was working on pushing my shirt up and teasing my nipple.

"I said go away" still he refused to listen. Now his thigh was rubbing my crotch. He pouted when nothing happened. His hand left my chest and down my pants. This had gone far enough. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and grabbed his thin wrists. He seemed surprised at first then he regained his composure. If you call a creepy smile and a lustful gleam composure.

"I like it rough." Told you he would be into S&M.

He liked it rough he. I twisted his wrists and pushed him against the opposite wall. Then I kicked him behind the knees making him fall on them, all the while insuring his face was pushed up hard against the wall. By now he didn't seem to happy bout the predicament. He stared cursing and struggling. It was futile. I braced my foot on his back and stared to pull his arm. He started screaming.

I felt that horrifying thrill run through my spine. Ulquiorra threw open the door to see what the hell was going on.

"Grim.."

Then it popped.

I had just dislocated his shoulder.

I dropped the arm and watched semi amused as he scurried away a couple feet then glared back at me. His eyes widened as he watched something behind me.

I spun around expecting another attack. All I saw was Gin and some dude with slicked back brown hair and a sinister smile.

"Aizen-sama" pinkie uttered. Wtf was with the sama? Who was this guy.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he said, his voice as thick as honey. How the fuck did he know my name.

"You were able to defeat the 7th lets see about the sixth, shall we." He turned around.

"Follow me" he called over his shoulder.

I glanced over at Ulquiorra, he was bone white. Now I knew why he didn't want me wandering around. Whoever this Aizen man was he was dangerous.

**Sry this look awhile, had lots of things to do**

**Ill try to update asap.**

**Comment and review**

**Luv ya all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sry bout the wait **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters 'cus life's a bitch like that =(**

**I CARE **

**Chapter seven **

I followed the scary new man down more mark less corridors wondering how the hell did this man never got lost in this damn house? I followed shoulders hunched hands in pockets looking around not liking the feel I was getting. Humans have instincts and mine were screaming at me to run. Ulquioora followed not far behind, face composed but I could tell he was agitated, he kept fiddling with his fingers and biting the inside of his cheek. I didn't wanna glace at him to much in case he was able to see just how sacred I was, and if anyone was going to see through my act it would be him.

Gin kept glancing behind at me giving that bone chilling smile and chuckling like a pedophile in a park. CREEPER. Finally the overly high halls led to an even bigger room both in height and width, this room had multiple levels that I could see people lounging on, reading a book sleeping, and picking their nails. They all looked at the entering entourage. There was a really hot chick there with humongous boobs that threatened to burst outta her top and with yellow not blond, yellow hair. She was totally fuckable…. If you know … your into stuff like that. Im not…. Ulquis the only one for me…

Hell with it I can look cant i? just cant touch right.

I glanced at Ulquiorra, he was glaring. Guess I cant do either. Im not getting any loving tonight im sure. That's depressing…..

I was too busy mopping that I didn't notice Aizen walk un and sit his ass down on a throne. Like really, 21st century buddy. I stood in the middle of the room looking up at him feeling and im sure looking like an idiot. Everyone else had taken seats on those weird levels around the room. A door opened up behind me, I semi turned to see a big black guy come in with weird tattoos above his eyes on his forehead, a goatee cut into three triangles and a Mohawk of white spikes…..

And I thought Ulqui and I looked odd sometimes. But this guy I wandered if he could even go out in public….. ever…

"You summoned me Aizen-sama" he said as he entered and bowed respectfully.

"Yes Zommari, we have a matter of rank to attend to. I'd like to introduce you to Grimmjow. He just defeated the 7th and as such has taken his rank, if he defeats you he'll claim yours as well, and you'll be demoted. Do you agree to the challenge or will you forfeit your rank."

"I accept the challenge sir" he said bowing again then turning to glare at me.

"I am espada number 6, Zommari Leroux. No tell me your name intruder"

"He just said it dumb fuck"

"I want your full name"

"Fuck you"

"no matter"

And so we stood two enemies about to fight to our deaths just sating intently into each other's eyes...

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me, intruder?"

"pffft excited to get your ass kicked it see" i charged. He countered. Damn the dude was fast.

"I am the fastest among the espada" he decided it was fit to boast.

"You were, cus im faster" in truth im probably not but he didn't know that.

"we'll see" then just like that he appeared behind me, this time with a knife.

I felt the cold metal slide between two of my ribs, it would've gone straight through my lung if i hadn't stopped it. I stumbled back still grasping the knife.

"Your pride caused you to fall, Grimmjow."

"You arrogant little fuck thinking that such a thing could really defeat me!" I roared, i didn't know he had a weapon, it really wasn't fair since I had none… but now I did. I pulled the knife out wincing at the pain and threw it at him, he dodged easily and it hit the floor harmlessly behind him. I hoped as much. To avoid the knife he stepped off to my right. My dominate side. I was able to run up and round house kick him to the face knocking him past the knife. I'll have to thank Chuck Norris latter. I grabbed the knife, jumped and landed hard on his chest im sure breaking a couple ribs with my weight, then I stabbed him right above the collar bone. He screamed out in pain. And I punched his face just for good measure. He was out.

"Dick" I spat standing up. I glanced back at Aizen first then Ulquiorra. Aizen seemed amused while Ulqui seemed concerned. Of course he wasn't openly showing it.

"That was wonderful, Grimy-chan." Gin clapped happily.

"It was quite fascinating" Aizen added. "Nnoitra your next"

"He'd mine now" the man I presumed was Nnoitra jumped down, holding a giant odd looking scythe. I grabbed the knife, my only weapon and it seemed pathetic in comparison.

"Just die already" and with that the weirdo charged.

"Aizen-sama wouldn't it be better if you let Grimmjow heal then fight, so we can get a full measure of his abilities." Ulquiorra piped up, I guess he didn't want me fighting in such a condition, truth be told I didn't want to fight either.

"Just shuddup freak" Nnoitra called over to Ulquiorra.

"Let's rock" I yelled charging. No one talked to my Ulquiorra like that." He also seemed to enjoy my charge as well. To think I was ready to fight him was naive and I paid dearly for it. His weapon hit me right in the abdomen, and I felt like I died.

"I don't lose….. I… I'll never go down….to someone like you" I screamed half heatedly. He pulled the blade away, I didn't expect him to be able to throw it. How ignorant of me. I fell to my knees defeated. He pulled back for another attack. I couldn't move. I was scared shitless.

"That's enough, he's no use dead" Ulquiorra steeped in steadying his hand.

"Fuck off. You just want him alive to fuck your ass." He shouted trying to free himself. With little success.

"Ulquiorra is correct." Aizen said, his world seemed to be absolute and Nnoitra lowered his arm.

"Ulquiorra see to it that Gimmjow gets some medical attention." Then I was out, falling face first passing out im sure looked really cool….. -_-

I woke up lyung in the bed me and Ulquiorra shared, I was lying on my back not even on my wounds but I was still in pain… sorta. It was the feeling that you get knowing you should be in pain but you're so full of pain killers you're not. It felt horrible. I glanced around to see Ulquiorra sitting in the chair reading a book, but I stared at him for a while and he never turned a page. I guess his mind was elsewhere. I took him awhile to figure out that I was awake and when he did he set the book down gently and walked over to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked sitting down gently on the bed. As to not disturb me to much.

"Like king of the world." I remarked sarcastically. He graced me with one of his rare smiles, but the sadness never left his eyes.

"You should get some rest and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"I don't wanna rest." He gave me a blank look.

"it's kinda hard to use my right hand."

"At a time like this all you can think about it masturbation"

"Hey I got my needs" I countered.

"I don't think it's the best idea"

"That's alright; I rarely have any of those." He chuckled a bit at that. I thought that would be that and he would settle under the covers and fall asleep next to me. But instead he pulled the sheets back and reached his hand into my pants. I couldn't really feel much at the moment but im sure I got hard pretty quick. He pulled down my pants completely. I had guessed right, I was sporting quite a nice hard on. With his little hands he pumped as fast as he could and in no time I was moaning. His face remained composed, which really bugged me. If I could see his sexy face screaming out in pleasure I know it wouldn't take me long to come. I closed my eyes and rested my head back imagining it in my heads from all our previous times.

My head(the one with the brain) jerked up as I felt my cock being encompassed by an immense heat. I looked down surprised to see Ulquiorra deep throating me. Oh god did it feel amazing. I groaned even louder. Trying to overcome the drugs and thrust my hips into that warmth.

"Urgh, ha…. Ha… im coming" I warned. Ulquiorra didn't react and instead swallowed most of it but when it became too much for him he pulled back and let the rest spray all over his face.

Now that was masturbation worthy, Ulquiorra with a face full of my come.

"That was incredible." I gasped.

"Glad you liked it" he smiled licking his lips like he just ate a delicious meal. And he went on to surprise me even further. He stripped his clothes, even his underwear. He sat back and started to figure his entrance ignoring his erection. Pretty soon I was rock hard again and he was thrusting 3 fingers in and out, moaning my name. I thought he was about to come and then he pulled out his fingers. Then he mounted me. Grabbed my aching cock and guided it in. I couldn't believe it, he was ridding me. I didn't think that he would ever agree to do such a thing so I never asked.

He started a rather slow pace until he wanted more and more and started to quicken the tempo. It was amazing. He was breathing hard and moaning, but that wasn't good enough, I needed to hear him scream. I finally worked my way through the pain killers and started to thrust back in a very uncoordinated manner, what can I say I wasn't at my best. I was high. I moved my arm with lots of effort and started to pump him much like he did to me earlier. With the two combined he was screaming in ecstasy in a matter of seconds. I felt him clench around me tighter than usual and I knew he was close. I gave his cock a hard yank and was instantly rewarded. He came hard. Screaming gibberish at the top of his lungs. I came soon after grunting in a very dignified manner. Ulquiorra had to hold himself up and prevent his from falling forward on my chest and abdomen. I could feel that I might've ripped some stitches since I felt a warm ooze spread across my stomach.

"Sorry I got come on your bandages" huh guess not. That's comforting.

"As long as it's yours I don't mind" I smiled pulling him down into a kiss.

"I love you" he said

"I know" I responded.

**Im sry it took so long to post this**

**Life has been quite hectic**

**But im on break now so I should be updating every week **

**And if not you can send me hate messages telling me to get my lazy ass writing. **

**Comment and review **

**Ideas are welcomed. **

**I have an idea where I want this story to go but id like to fill in some blanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**okey dokey I had received a comment saying that my sex sences weren't as detailed as they would've preferred so this chapter is trying to get over that. Just to see if I could.**

**Also everything I have mentioned here I have no clue if it actually works I just let my imagination run so don't hate. **

**Anyway plz enjoy and let me know what u think… since that's the real reason I wrote this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**P.S. warning some slight bondage.**

**I CARE **

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Truth be told my lower head could've gone for another round, but my other head the one that knows whats going on with the rest of the body was in too much pain to do anything else, I guess those pain killers wearing off wasn't such an awesome thing in the end. Cus damn did I ach like an old man all over. The worst part was my back, and im not talking about muscle pain i mean a burning searing pain that hurts like a bitch. I asked Ulquiorra about it and he didn't answer and just shoved a spoon of porridge in my mouth to shut me up.

I hate porridge.

After that amazing night we didnt do it for two weeks after that… it was fucking torture. And it's not like I could masturbate in the shower since all I got was sponge baths from my beloved. That really helped. -_- he never gave me a hand job or a blow job either, he would just smirk me as he stared at my erections and tease me with the sponge dabbing here and there but never making direct contact. And I swore he would pay for it after when I was back on me feet. He just chuckled and said he was looking forward to it…. I cant win.

After two weeks of bed rest if I couldn't walk then that would be pretty pathetic so even though I wasn't feeling awesome I still forced myself up and into the shower. If felt so good cleaning like this after all a sponge bath doesn't cut it. Before I knew it I was sporting a hard on thinking about nothing really. I was just about to keep myself company with my right hand picturing Ulquiorra's come covered face when I had a better idea. I washed myself properly avoiding the sore spot on my back, rinsed and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off.

The mirror was fogged cus ventilation in the house sucked ass. I wiped the mirror off with the towel and got an image, be it a little blurry of my injuries. The scar right along my chest, a nice tiny scar on my side under my armpit. Then I twisted around and tried to be a glimpse at what the fuck happened to my back. It looked like a tattoo but I didn't think those things hut that bad for so long. I rubbed my fingers tenderly over it, it felt like a welt…..

It was a fucking BRAND!

They burned a giant Gothic number 6 on my back! No wonder the thing hurt like a bitch. Now that I see it I kinda remember one vaguely on Ulquiorra, I never really asked cus you know, he would do something weird like that… cant remember the number though…. Ill have to check it out. The thought of him having to face any of those freaks made me burn with anger. If he got hurt.. urgh there would be hell to pay…. But not now….. now I need a bed.

I exited the bathroom in my birthday suit and got in under the covers. Ulquiorra was pretty predictable, probably cus he stuck to a schedule. He came round 6:30 every day with my dinner. That was in about half an hour. That left me time to get things set up, I just had to find materials to work with,

Like I had assumed he walked in 30 minutes later. i was pretending to be sleeping under the covers…. Well just the duvet, I had put the sheet to better use. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed saw that I was sleeping and placed the plate of food softly on the bed side table. Then he crouched over to gently wake me up. That's when I pounced.

Remember way back when I started my first day at the high school with him… and I kicked his chair and he yelped, and how that tuned me on as hell. Well he yelped again. Instant hard on.

I kissed him hard on the lips to distract him from what I really had in mind. I pulled both his hands above his head, and tied them together with a strip of sheet that I had ripped earlier. He started to struggle when he realized what I was doing. He bit my tongue so I pulled away hands still holding him down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Grimmjow?"

"Payback" I said simply.

"Like fuck I'll let you tie me up" he kicked out at me. I dodged and pinned his legs down under me. I finished tying his hands, all the while getting quite an earful from him in the process. I tied them to the headboard cus I knew if I didn't he would find a way to pin me down and beat me… not that he would really hard, but I didn't wanna risk it. Once he was nice and secure I worked on his feet. I didn't tie them to the bed post instead I tied his ankles to his thighs so I got a nice view of his ass.

The only problem was he was still dressed. That was problematic, but luckily for me the espada uniform was a flimsy piece of material and the pants could be ripped easily with my superior strength. Ulquiorra was still raving on me about how he was going to kick my ass.

Doubtful.

I pulled out another ripped piece of sheet and gagged him with it. I hadn't planned on doing that from the start so I guess he would have to do without that blindfold. I didn't wanna rip his jacket cus truth be told he looked hot in it. Soon he was butt naked with the exception of the jacket. Then i pulled out my masterpiece. And I don't mean my cock. I searched the room thoroughly prior to his visit and found one of those sport bottles it was about 5cm in diameter and long, the best part was it could fit a cell phone. I set it down to use for latter and grabbed some lotion and spread it on my fingers and around his entrance. I smirked up at him as I pushed in a finger pass the tight ring of muscles. He turned his face to the side trying his best to cover it with his arm as he moaned loudly.

I guess it had been hard on him too to go so long without it. I pumped my finger in a couple times until I felt him loosen up a bit, then I pushed in another and repeated the motions. Until I was able to get three pumping in and out smoothly. Ulquiorra was begging for more, or at least that's what it sounded like through the gag. I removed my fingers receiving a disappointed man from him and a glance at me through glazed eyes. I grabbed the bottle I had set aside earlier and covered it in lotion as well, Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he realized what I was planning. I pushed the bottom of the bottle past the ring and as far in as it would go, then I pulled it out and thrusted it back in. Ulquiorra arched his back and screamed through the gag, I guess he missed this as much as I did. I pushed the bottle in as far as it would go again, and left it there. I leaned forward and started to suck hard on Ulquiorra's neck, all the while searching through his pockets for his cell phone, when I found it I pulled back, flipped it open and dialed my number. Ulqui watched me confusion all over his face. I listened hopping it would connect. And it did. That's when he felt it. My phone started to vibrate in the bottle that was neck deep in his ass. He moaned his loudest yet and I had a hard time resisting the urge to pull out the bottle and give him the real me, but this was payback.

"Not bad for a homemade dildo" I smirked at him. I started to trust the vibrating bottle in and out repeatedly. As I leaned down and took his whole weeping cock in my mouth and started to suck, hollowing out my cheeks, and bobbing my head. Everyone in awhile I would glance up at Ulqui to see how he was faring. He seemed to be in pure ecstasy, which was what I had wanted to give him but he was going to have to work for this pleasure. I stopped my ministrations of both my hands and mouth. I removed the gag and repositioned myself. So now I was straddling his head. He seemed to get this hint pretty quick as he stretched out his neck and licked my head very tenderly like he had never done it before. I bucked my hips forward forcing him to take in more. He didn't complain and started to suck obediently. So I started up again as well. Pretty soon he was panting and moaning hard my cock forgotten. I felt his balls tighten as he prepared to come. I tied my last piece of sheet round his base preventing him for finishing. He didn't like that too much, actually not at all and to get back at me he tried to bite me…. There.

Yeah I know ouch. Good thing I pulled away in time. I removed the bottle. And got out my next little toy. I had found some cheap plastic beads, like the ones you get around _Mardi Gras. I stuffed a few strings of those in, letting just the ends hang out, so I could remove them later on. Next I smeared my dick up with lotion even though I'm pretty sure that a mixture of the bottles lotion and his own juices would've provided enough lubrication you could never be too careful. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt his badly. _

I entered slowly moaning at the tightness, the heat, and the beads pressing in on me in random spots all around. I grabbed his hips and pulled back before thrusting in harshly again, enjoying the way he tightened and screamed out in pleasure. Screaming his name, I don't mind though, cock still bound I grab it and start to jerk him off with fast harsh strokes hearing him scream and whimper even louder. Grabbing his hips roughly we rock together, needing release. He brings his hips up to meet my every thrust. With trembling hands I gag him again, after all his muffled cries and moans seem so much hotter. The two of us are quick to scream louder and louder at the mounting friction between us.

"So good…" I find myself utter as I quicken the pace, looking, needing release. One of the rages comes loose form around Ulquiorra's ankle. With the free leg he wraps it tight around my waist. When I trust he lifts his hips and pulls me closer with his leg to penetrate deeper. I can tell by his screams and moans that he won't last long, he probably would have come already if i hadn't wrapped a rag around his base. I pull off the gag and kiss him hard on the lips till both of us are left even more breathless. My lags aching I change my angle and thrust again, Ulquiorra lets out a rather loud, surprised scream. Hearing it is overwhelming and a little disheartening. It means I found his prostrate, but it also means I suck at sex since it look me so long. (insert defeated face here)

Finding that spot makes me rethink my plan, I remove the gag, and the makeshift cock ring and starts to pound into the spot relentlessly, loving the wild screams of pleasure my boyfriend makes. Ulquiorra is tighter then I remember him being in a long time, I remove all the binds and take him in my arms. In turn he wraps his arms and legs tightly around my body. We start an erotic pace searching for something we both need.

Not being able to last any longer I come hard inside him, body alive with spasms for several seconds, having half the mind I wrap my hand around my lovers aching cock to milk him into coming as well. It doesn't take long, I barely even need to touch him to make him explode all over the both of us screaming my name. as he comes he gets impossible tighter milking the last of my semen out of me.

Exhausted I remove my limp member slowly from his behind adoring the squelching sound it makes as it slips out followed by my liquid essence flowing out of Ulquiorra's abused hole. I lay down beside my exhausted lover surprised when he wraps a protective arm round me.

I snuggle closer enjoying this rarity, secretly wishing that it might become more of a habit.

"You're feeling better I see" he remarks dryly. I can't help but grin into his chest.

"Hell ya." I answer. To my surprise he just sighs heavily like its bad news or something.

"Why do I get a feeling your not to happy bout it?"

"Aizen will want to send u on a mission now" speaking of Aizen… which I really didn't wanna do right after amazing sex… but it got me thinking. I get up and stare at Ulquiorra's exposed body, looking for those dark lines. I see a corner of a number peeking out from under his jacket. I flip it over and can feel my eyes widen at the sight.

On my lovers pale white skin a black Gothic four marks it.

**There we have it I tried to be a little more descriptive. **

**If its to much or not enough lemme know. **

**Comment and review plz.**

**Ttfn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Urgh sry this took so long, I've been having huge writers block… actually I still do I just felt bad leaving this without an updated for so long so I forced this chapter together.**

**So if u guys have any suggestions please let me know, I had it all figure out at one point but it all kinda fell apart. Sorry -_- **

**WARNING:I must apologize in advance if there are any inaccuracies with the government systems and workings. Im not really all that familiar with the American government since well I am Canadian, I would've done the Canadian government but were kinda pathetic and I understand it even less.**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER NINE**

One of my biggest pet peeves is having to look up at someone, and I don't mean if the person is taller or if they're a performer on stage. I hate people you have to look up to cus they're sitting on a fucking throne! To make matters worse they're looking down on you with a judgmental smirk. It took all my will power -limited as it may be- not to beat Aizens fucking face to a bloody pulp.

He had summoned me here and hadn't spoken a single word the whole time. Which had to be at least 10 minutes. The only sound in the room was my irritated breathing and the sound if the air ventilation system kicking in every so often. A knock at the door and an echoing reply shattered the uneasy silence.

Stark entered yawning, adding nothing to break the silence further. He was followed in by the pink haired dude who had tried to flirt with me previously and had paid dearly. He added nothing as well, only glared at me. He seemed to have recovered well, at least physically. I hoped that the damage went further than that, hopefully his pride had also taken a hit or two.

"Szayel, Stark and our newest recruit Grimjow. How good of you to join me." Aizen smirked. I just narrowed my eyes in response. Like we really had much of a choice. Both Stark and Szayel walked up beside me and nodded their response. Aizen's smirk grew, but fell when his eyes came to me. He was waiting for some type of acknowledgement from me.

"Che" was all I offered and I looked off to the side quickly. I felt three pairs of eyes on me, I refused to meet any of them knowing if I did I would lose my resolve.

"The governor and I are old acquaintances, he and i have an arrangement and I'd like for the three of you to pay him a friendly visit." Aizen got right to the point when I refused to look directly into his eyes.

"Friendly?" I arched an eyebrow. I didn't even know that word existed in his vocabulary.

"Yes, friendly" he reassured me. Now I knew that friendly had a much different meaning to him than it did to Wikipedia.

"You are to persuade him on a certain matter."

"And what would be that matter?" Stark asked before I could.

"It is not of your concern." this all seemed a little beneath us, I mean three people to convince one man. I didn't care if he was a governor, there had to be something more.

"Once you have a guarantee that he will comply with me I have another task for the three of you to complete." I knew it. There was more.

"Unfortunately due to the American constitution the reach of the federal government can only go so far, saying this, in order to get my way I need to influence a majority of governors. However some remain stubborn and refuse to let go of their morality. We live in a world now where it seems there are still men who cannot be corrupted as easily as others. They need to be dealt with. Intimidate them, and if it comes to it, eliminate them. A more submissive individual will be arranged to take their place."

I had to admit I knew the government was corrupt but to think that this man had already a few governors on his payroll made me realize just how untrustworthy the government really was. I was even more shocked that people had failed to notice. I guess the country was no longer "for the people".

That seemed to be all the info Aizen was willing to share. Stark and Szayel bowed their heads respectfully and turned to leave, I followed not repeating the gesture. I really hopped we would be receiving more details on our mission if you can call it that. I fell into step with Stark figuring he would be the best to ask about it.

"So when do we leave?" I asked the taller man.

"Gin will be by to drop of the details, we'll leave after that." he replied nonchalant as he tried his best to stifle a yawn. That was the end if our conversation since neither of us had anything left to say. I followed the two of them quietly to a common room I didn't even know existed. I took a seat in the middle of a plush couch, watching the other fill the remainder of the lounge furniture.

"Aren't you going to try and get in a quick fuck before we leave?" Stark asked reclining.

"I don't wanna miss Gin" I lied lamely. Stark said nothing to this only quirked an eyebrow. He could tell something was up between us. He was right of course, after the little bondage incident and the discovery that he was ranked- not only one, but two- higher than me, we were avoiding each other. Actually I was the one avoiding him.

I knew it was childish but I couldn't help but be bothered by it. He was stronger than me. I was supposed to be the one to protect him, to save him. Not vice versa. But it was already too late he had been the one to rescue me and protect me. He might've played the girls role in the sexual part of our relationship, but I felt like the women.

"Hmmm, Grimmy- chan you look awfully insignificant sitting like that."

Ouch. Way to kick me when I'm down. I looked up at Gin frowning at the comment. Was that really necessary? Here I was already feeling down and he walks in and makes me feel even shittier about myself.

"Awww, cheer up Grimmy, I'm sure if you ever need it Szayel will be happy to give you some tender loving care." Both me and the diva glared daggers at the man. Me run to Szayel, I'd take my own life first. I was about to say a really witty remark to the comment but Szayel beat me to it, although it wasn't as witty as mine would've been. It wasn't witty at all to be honest.

"Like I would ever want to get or give comfort to a baffoon like that" he hissed crossing his arms defiantly.

"It didn't seem that way when I kicked your ass trying". I came back at him with. Acting like he didn't want me, psssh he didn't think anyone would buy that did he?

"Now, now be civil please, it's much more attractive." Gin smirked, I really hate this guy.

"Do you have something for us Gin?" Stark asked getting annoyed with how off track the conversation was heading.

"Ah yes" he handed each of us a folder about a quarter inch thick.

"This has the name and info on Aizen's inside man and the list of uncooperative governors. You know what to do have fun, any charges charge to this credit card." he handed Stark a card.

"However all charges must be mission related or it comes outta your pay,"

"Yeah, yeah got it" Stark sighed frustrated. I guess he didn't appreciate being sent on a mission when the alternative was lying in bed sleeping.

The three of us left the room planning to meet back there in an hour. We were told to pack for a couple days seeing as they hadn't a clue how long our 'friendly visits' were going to last. The walk back to my room was as uneventful as you can imagine, after all what could happen walking down a hall. After the first day I still haven't been able to find my way back to the catacombs entrance I stumbled across. This had me questioning if it really existed at all.

I opened the door to our room hoping against all odds that Ulquiorra wouldn't be there. The hope was very much in vain seeing as he never left the room unless it was required of him. I was starting to think he was as lazy as Stark, of course I didn't say this to his face I didn't have a death wish. I walked into the room careful to avoid his eyes but I felt them follow me the whole time. I grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving in some normal clothes inside it. In a way this place was kinda like prison seeing as we had to wear a uniform so long as we were on the premises. Weird isn't it. After throwing in a couple jeans, shirts, socks and underwear I wandered into the bathroom to grab my toiletries. I walked out and over to the bed where I had left my bag sitting, I heard the smaller man walk up behind men but made no indication that I heard or cared. I stiffened when his thin arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled his face into my back. I picked up my bag, dislodged myself from his grip and turned around.

"I gotta go" I said trying to step off so I could change and leave. He didn't like that too much. He pushed me down on the bed, straddled my hips and pinned my arms down above my head. I didn't try to struggle out of it considering I knew he was stronger and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Get the fuck off me" I growled.

"You've been avoiding me" was all he had to respond. I didn't say anything, there was no point denying it, he wasn't dumb he knew I was.

"Is it because of this?" he asked as he pulled back his shirt to reveal the number four.

"Don't tell me you're petty enough to get upset over a trivial matter like this."

"And what if I am" I snapped. A sad look came over his eyes.

"Grimjow..." he started before I cut him off.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear anything come out of your mouth." I yelled, pushing him off, grabbing my bag and a change of clothes.

"See you when I get back" I stormed out slamming the door behind me, regretting my actions and bad words immediately. I didn't turn back; I wanted to hang on to whatever minuscule amount or pride I had left.

**So that's all for now, ill try to updated as soon as I overcome this block remember any suggestions please lemme know**

**Thanks for reading **

**Luv u all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Booya next chap, enjoy. Im kinda getting it all back together but plz suggest cus I like adding stuff here and there.**

**Anywho just found out what R&R means XD I know took me long but it made my day! So….**

**READ AND REVIEW! XP **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER TEN**

I couldn't believe I actually said those things to him. I was being such an ass, not to mention really childish. I regretted it immediately but was too damn proud to admit it and turn back to apologize. I walked out to see Stark and Szayel pouting around on the furniture. When I stormed in both looked at me, Stark however raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd take longer" he said closing a book. I hadn't a clue he ever read I thought he just slept when he had free time.

"What do you mean?" I asked flopping down on the couch.

"I said an hour so you could spend some time with your fuck buddy before we left" he sighed as if the explanation exhausted him. Any other day and I would've bitched at him for showing such disrespect to Ulquiorra but u was not in the mood to talk about let alone think if the man. Anything that reminded me of him only bummed me out.

"I didn't wanna hold us up" I lied.

"I'm sure" Stark replied dryly.

"I take it you'll change in the car" he said getting up. He didn't wait for my answer and just started slowing off towards the front doors. He let Szayel walk in front of him slowing his pace to fall into step with me.

"What's going in between you and Ulquiorra?" he asked concerned. It was weird I didn't see us as friends but I guess he did, it was flattering then it dawned on me the pickings were slim out here.

"Nothing" I shrugged trying to play it off.

"Don't lie to me boy." it felt weird having him call me boy when he could only be in his early thirties, mid thirties was pushing it.

"Ulquiorra's ranked higher than me." I muttered quietly. I felt Stark stare down at me and I avoided those eyes to the beat of my ability, but they soon got to much and I glared at him. Much to my surprise he was looking very amused, that just pissed me off even more.

"Are you serious? That's it? You're all moody lately because he's of a higher rank then you? That's pathetic." he snickered. I knew that myself already. I didn't respond, but I must've made a face or something cus he sighed and grabbed my shoulder attempting to be comforting.

"It's the 21st century Grim, don't be so traditional." I still remain silent not sure exactly what to say. We walk out to the car a nice 2 door black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. Sweet car.

"Shot gun!" Szayel smirks at me when he sees my face looking at the car, I glare since he beat me to it. I have no doubt the backseat is comfy but you don't ride in a nice car in the back seat, that's what mini vans are for.

"Not happening Szayel, Grimmjow out ranks you he gets shotie." Stark says getting into the driver's seat. I love that man! Szayel looked about ready to punch a hole through a wall but climbed into the back seat without any further words. I could feel myself grin from ear to ear. I skipped to the trunk threw my bag in and slide into the front passenger seat. There I awkwardly stripped my uniform and pulled on a plain white t shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. I looked in rear view mirror as we drove down the drive to see Szayel make a face.

"What?" I snapped raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you change your boxers?" he asked disgusted.

"Changed them when I got outta the shower this morning fucktard" that shut him up.

We were on the road an hour or two before something else was said. After about 15 minutes in Szayel took out his iPod and started to listen to lady gaga obnoxiously loud. Stark broke the silence; it was becoming a commonality round him.

"Strength isn't always measured as a physical attribute." I didn't say anything but looked quickly in the back seat; the last thing I wanted was for Szayel to hear my love life problems. He was asleep drooling one had phone hanging out. I smirked and took a quick pic with my phone. Then I returned my attention back to what Stark had said.

"But it definitely helps." I added glaring out the window at the passing scenery. Stark side glanced at me before retiring his eyes to the road.

"Physically, Ulquiorra is not stronger then you." I just looked at him shocked.

"Didn't you find it funny that Aizen only tested your strength, and how well you were at fighting? Aizen never actually said the rank was based on strength he just implied it. Ulquiorra was probably ranked 4th because his appearance is deceiving, he's sly and cunning not to mention he's obedient and easily manipulated. You on the other hand are strong physically, but your also rash, short tempered and rebellious. To a man like Aizen who lives a life of control your very dangerous." it thought about this, it was true no one ever told me the rank was due to strength. I just assumed since he said…

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he said, his voice as thick as honey. _

"_You were able to defeat the 7th let's see about the sixth, shall we." He turned around._

"_Follow me" he called over his shoulder._

…and had me face off against someone ranked as number six, then losing to number five and becoming six myself had me all confused, and mistaking the rank as power.

"Why would he do that? Why would he want me to believe it had to do with strength?" I asked, it didn't make sense what did he gain from confusing me like that.

"Just think about it Grim. What are you and Ulquiorra fighting about? Rank. Now that you know it's not only about physical attributes are you as upset as before?"

"No" I answered after some thought.

"He wants to break your rebellious spirit. It's obvious how attached you are to Ulquiorra, you're stronger around him because you feel you have to impress and protect him. If Aizen were to sever that bond the two of you have I have no doubt that you would become more compliant, easier to control. Of course he can't do his up front he has to make you believe that it's your idea for the problem for the inevitable separation that's bound to come if you continue avoiding and misunderstanding. You two without a doubt are stronger together, strong enough that Aizen sees you as being a threat. By manipulating your emotions he is breaking you two up, eliminating a threat." Stark putting it to words snapped all the pieces together. I was doing exactly what Aizen wanted. That thought alone pissed me off. I hate being manipulated, especially when it draged others into it. I pulled out my phone to send a message to Ulquiorra.

_I was being a dick. Sorry. I miss you already. I love you._ I sent it hopping beyond all chances that he wouldn't just ignore it. A few minus latter my phone buzzed.

_You were a huge dick. Apology accepted but you better make it up to me by giving me a nice VANILLA fuck I'm horny as he'll thanks to you._ holy shit what the hell was he playing at. I responded.

_Are you trying to make me hard with Szayel around?_ Send.

_Cheat and I'll slit your throat_ was all he responded.

_I would never dream of cheating on you babe 3 _

_(: love you_ damn he was adorable. If I wasn't stuck in a car doing a fucking task for Aizen I would run back just to hold him tight in my arms. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot just looking at the last text nonstop.

"I take it you guys made up?" Stark asked giving me a knowing smile.

"You're pretty smart."

"Pretty? Try very" I couldn't help but laugh, i felt so much better I was on cloud 9.

"So what's your magic number, you must be up there somewhere." I asked smiling; I was really curious what Aizen thought of the lazy man. He just chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he smirked.

**Next chapter should be up whenever I get to it, hopefully before too long**

**Thanks for reading and being so patient with my whimsical writing**

**You guys make me smile no matter what you have to say.**

**Love you all! **

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wha been a week and while this chapter is quite long I apologize but the whole plot starts now…..**

**Good thing right?**

**I got over my block and everything's thought out I just have to put it down in chapters**

**That's the toughest part **

**I don't think this story will drag on for much longer and when complete it will be placed separately as its own story.**

**I have 1 more in the process which is about Stark and his love life during the same time span as this story, and another formulating about Byakuya and Renji which is also connected to this story in but just years prior. **

**Enjoy plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The three of us stood staring at the man who sat comfortably at a red mahogany desk and leather swivel chair. He eyed us over his scotch glass which he took cautious sips from every so often. He was supposedly a governor. Truth be told I don't know how he ever attained the position, he looked even more crooked then Aizen, totally untrustworthy. The man couldn't have been a day over 40 but his hair was solid grey. His eyebrows were in desperate need of plucking since they extended upward to his hairline, and he needed coloured contacts, seeing as his eyes were blood red. His fashion sense was even worse.

"So I take it you are Aizen's goons?" he asked finishing what was in his glass only to pour himself some more. At the remark Stark forced a smile and said.

"Aizen sent us here to persuade you on a matter if you feel a need to be persuaded."

"And did your beloved Aizen inform you on the matter?" the man asked with a smirk. We remained silent.

"So he doesn't trust you, hmm?"

"He doesn't feel the need to burden us with useless information." Stark retaliated.

"This matter is hardly useless, if all goes according to plan this could change the very bases of our civilization." He said getting up and walking over to look out his floor to ceiling windows, taking his scotch with him.

"I will comply, both of our success is dependent on the outcome. I'll keep my end of the deal, if Aizen can keep his." The three of us exchanged looks, whatever the 'matter' was it must be pretty damn serous. But I had a new found respect for this guy; he had balls standing up to a man like Aizen.

We walked out of the office a little disgruntled, sure we had done everything Aizen had asked us too, and sure he was going to co-operate, but I couldn't get a bad feeling out of my mind about that guy. And the way he had shooed us out like we were trash really pissed me off. Sure he had another appointment but that warranted no need for rudeness. Stark didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest, but then again he never seemed bothered by much. Walking down the hall the governors secretary motioned us too; we passed by a rather interesting man. When I say interesting I mean drop dead gorgeous, with an aura that demanded respect and insinuated fear. I guess this gentlemen was the appointment we were shooed away for. Seeing him I can understand why he was in a hurry to dispose of us, I mean this man was someone people just lived to be acknowledged by. Speaking of acknowledgment, the man gave no such thing, to us as we passed by. Not a glance no nothing, it's like we didn't exist. He almost pissed me off as much as Aizen. Stark seemed quite intrigued by the man and couldn't help a smile from forming on his lips. He gave a small chuckle and excused himself to go use the washroom. Me and Szayel followed but remained outside to wait. After all girls went to the bathroom in pairs to gossip, Guys didn't, seeing as it would be kinda awkward conversing while having out dicks hang out.

Five.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Twenty minutes later I was so fed up with waiting I was going to storm in there with and drag him out with his pants on or not. What could the lazy ass possibly be doing, even if he had to take a shit, it shouldn't have taken that long, and I didn't see him bring a book of any kind in there with him. I reached out to pull the door open when it came slamming into my face as a blushing red head came rushing out.

"Hey watch it man" I growled rubbing my injured nose while simultaneously holding the door open so I wouldn't be surprised in the same way again.

"Fuck off" he glared as ran off.

Coward.

Stark left the bathroom right after, chuckling to himself in a rather creepy way.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked stating after the read head.

"I farted and I guess it smelt quite bad." he laughed. I didn't know if he was serious or not, but I didn't really want to know.

We were on our way to visit the last governor the others had proven to be quite easy. After a little bit of threatening and some damage mostly to property they were quick to see things our way. The past two weeks had been really bad. As it turned out the credit card Gin gave us had a limit, as most do but his was 1000 dollars a week! And with the three of us that barely covered the sleazy motel rates, gas and food. The worst part was we were all too cheap to use our own money, which I didn't know how to access regardless.

Feeling a great wave of relief wash over me when we pulled up to the last mans house. Which to all our surprise was quite modest compared to the others we've seen. It gave off a homey feel. It seemed as if happy memories were made here in both youth and adulthood. Stark parked the car behind a BMW hatchback. Glumly we each took a hand gun, equipped with a silencer. The man we were about to see had been left for last for a very good reason. His morality seemed un-corruptible. The only weakness he had seemed to be his family and friends. His 13 year old nephew, and his best friend since grade school. Stark and I were at least dreading the encounter, I wouldn't know about the freak in the back seat. We knew that in order to get this man to co-operate we would have to use the boy and the friend, or kill them all. I had a problem with that; I never intentionally hurt a decent human being before.

We walked up to the front door rapping quickly, eager to get this ordeal over with. A man answered, who I confirmed to be the governor. He had long white hair and a scratchy, rich voice that belonged to man who was fighting with his health for years. Regardless of his condition he proved to be a favorite among the state almost unanimously. People appreciated his down to earth ways and his modest personality. I felt unworthy to just stand on his welcome mat.

"Governor Ukitake?" Stark questioned even though we all knew it was in fact him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he answered giving us a genuine smile. Which only made me feel even crappier about myself.

"We would like to discus some matters with you, regarding Aizen." at the mention of the name his smile fell and his face took on a somber look, almost sympathetic. I'm sure my face gave it away that I did t want to be here in this position anymore then he did.

"Please come on in." he said stepping aside and opening the door wider to invite us in. He led us to a living room that smelt like a fire had just gone out and apple pie. The embers were still an angry red in the fire place and an apple cinnamon air freshener sat by the open window. I felt disappointed; I had my hopes up that we would offer us a slice of pie while we talked, only to be dashed by a fucking febreze product. I love apple pie.

"I thought I made my opinion on the matter quite clear to Aizen last time we talked. Free health care would be very beneficial to this countries people."' I gawked at that; this is what all this was about was health care. I made my astonishment aware to them.

"This is all about fucking health care" I stammered. The governor looked at me crossly.

"Mind your language please, and yes. Aizen has requested me to vote against the free health care bill. I believe it is ridiculous that the very people who are against free health care have it free themselves. How can they know what it is like to have to sell everything short of their own soul to pay for medical expenses, when theirs are covered by the very government they support." he seemed deeply troubled by the idea of regular people suffering when the government officials lived with top of the line care. His reasoning was sound and I found myself supporting his argument only after such few words. After all he probably knew firsthand how hard medical expenses were to pay off.

"Although you are sound in your argument Aizen has given us specific orders to follow regardless of your reasoning." Stark spoke the words I could not, even though he didn't look too pleased about it. To make his point have a greater impact he pulled aside his jacket to reveal the hidden gun. Ukitake's eyes went wide at the gesture, he was about to speak when a voice behind us cut us off.

"Uncle…" a boy started as he walked in. He paused in the entrance when he saw there was visitor over. The governor's eyes grew even wider in terror as he feared for his nephew's life.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Toushirou, maybe latter tonight?" he said regaining his composure quickly. The boy scowled and nodded before turning to leave keeping a wary eye on us the whole time.

We waited and say in silence till he heard a door slam upstairs. Ukitake seemed to have aged years in the past 20 minutes.

"If you would give me the liberty of taking the night to think it over I'll have your answer for you tomorrow." I knew we weren't allowed to leave the governors houses without a definite answer but I felt myself nod despite myself.

"We'll return tomorrow," I spoke up before anyone else had a chance. He seemed to relax at the words and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. I stood up handing him a matchbox with the hotel name on it over to him.

"We're staying here for the night, room 318, call if you decide earlier."'I said nodding and letting myself out. I got to the car and had to wait for Stark to unlock it. He emerged from the door shortly after me, dragging Szayel by the collar. The pink haired diva struggled and cursed, putting up a fight that was no match for Stark's superior strength. Stark unlocked the doors and threw Szayel in the back seat and climbed in after him just as the first drips of a storm came pouring down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Szayel screeched at the two of us.

"We're not suppose to leave until we have an answer." he reminded us. I glared at him I the rearview mirror but it was Stark who spoke.

"He seems to be a reasonable man, no need to be uncivilized in response." I thought that was a bunch of BS but it shut Szayel up so it worked regardless. On the ride back to the motel Stark kept glancing at me, but never said anything. I glanced back go see Szayel still conscious and pouting with arms crossed. I guess Stark didn't want to talk while he was awake, or had a chance of over hearing us.

I looked out the window only to be greeted by an old in the car next to us picking his nose with as much vigor as if he was 20 and fingering his girlfriend. It was quite disturbing. I looked past the monstrosity and my eyes fell on an adult entertainment store, with DVDs, books and toys for the lowest price around. So the sign claimed. I motioned for Stark to head over there. He arched an eye brow at my whimsical request but obliged. I ran in while the two of them stayed in the car out of the rain. The door chimed as it opened and a woman who was sitting at the counter glanced up from her magazine. She looked me up and down but then returned to her magazine, like she was use to seeing hotties like me in here all the time. I headed straight to the left back corner where they had same sex videos and I saw one that would be perfect for what I had in mind. The title read Ukes Revenge and underneath in a smaller font Dominators Dominated. I couldn't help a feral gin spread across my face. I grabbed it and threw it in a basket I had grabbed on my way in. I walked down the aisles browsing their merchandise, tossing things in my basket as I passed. When I headed to the check out I had a grand total of 3 DVDs, a couple strings of anal beads, an anal plug, a cock ring, a vibrator and a pair of leather handcuffs. I set the basket down on the counter and watched the women's face as she scanned the barcodes of my purchases. She smirked when she got to Ukes Revenge. I smirked back and raised an eyebrow in challenge. That's when I noticed the items displayed behind the counter. She followed by gaze.

"Are you interested sir?" I nodded.

"What colour?" I glanced at the arrangement of colour, they had bright orange, white, red, black, brown even a pale blue. I pointed.

"Black" I said and she grabbed it.

"Headsets sold separately." I growled at that thinking how ridiculous it was but agreed to buy them both. She rung it up I paid with Szayel's credit card that I had swiped when we left the motel. She packed it all in black bags so no one could snoop on what I had purchased. I guess costumers didn't want the twon to know what they had gotten, even though I'm sure the girl was quite the gossip girl if the way she was texting her friends on her blackberry gave any indication. I had no doubt that I would be mentioned in an upcoming conversation.

I ran back out to the car and jumped in soaking wet. The rain was coming down really hard now, it was hard to see while driving and if I had been at the wheel I would've pulled over to wait it out but Stark seemed unfazed by the down pour. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling in front of our motel. Once inside we all stripped out wet clothes and set them out to dry, and changed into something dry. Szayel was still pouting, and with the rain me and Stark couldn't simply go out for a walk to get away from him. I had figured as much. I pulled out the Ukes Revenge from my bag of goodies and presented it to the frowny face. He took it, read it over and looked up at me with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Ya reconsidering my offer?" he asked smiling at me and winking over his glasses. I busted out laughing I couldn't help it. I wondered if he ever got anyone to agree to go to bed with him when he did that.

"Sorry, you'll just have to settle for your hand tonight buddy." I said walking away to the set if chairs and small table on the other side of the room. Stark sat down as well, glancing back at Szayel who was already propped up against the beds headboard, remote in hand watching the multiple advertisements before the real fun started.

"You never seemed like one to plan ahead but I have to admit I'm impressed." Stark commented, keeping an eye on Szayel. We made small talk about nothing really important until we were sure Szayel was 100% occupied by his video. It didn't take long for him to have his cock in hand and start moaning.

"I don't wanna kill him" I said somberly looking out the window.

"You and me both" stark replied just as somberly.

"We don't have much choice though" he added. He was right of course. We had to do what Aizen said, I didn't want to feel his wrath. I had a feeling it would be the last thing I ever encountered. The only way to get around killing the government official was if he just agreed to do what we asked, I had my doubts he would though. It was all up to the governor, I hoped against all odds he would make the right choice making both our lives easier.

The phone rang breaking my train of thought, I sighed getting up to pick it up. When I did I turned my back to Szayel who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"yo"

"… its governor Ukitake… is this the blue haired gentleman I talked with earlier?" he questioned at this I realized we never did introduce ourselves.

"Ummm ya it's Grimmjow" I said looking over to Stark mouthing who it was. He nodded but his attention returned to the occupant of the bed behind me.

"Excellent, I was wondering if we could have a word?" he asked I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Alone?"

"Is that a problem?" I didn't quite like the idea of meeting anyone alone after all who knew what this man was capable of.

"No problem" I found myself replying.

"Great, I'll expect you in half an hour" he said hanging up. I hung up as well not really sure how that worked out. I looked over to Stark who was in turn looking at me expectedly.

"I'm going out for a bit" he nodded throwing me the keys.

"Fill me in later" I didn't say anything to that, depending on what we talked about, I would deem it appropriate later to talk to him. I still didn't trust him completely; after all he was working for Aizen. A far louder moan grabbed my attention. I turned around to see Szayel still masturbating; only this time he had his pants around his ankles and had 3 fingers pumping in and out at a rapid pace. His shirt was pushed up to reveal his flat abdomen, along with a bruised nipple; he must've been playing with it earlier. Dotting his stomach was semen, he must've come once or twice already. His face was flushed and his eyes closed, the AV forgotten. I glanced back at Stark and he seemed quite transfixed. It had been awhile for all of us. We were all horny and this was the first good demonstration we had in weeks maybe longer.

"Careful, I'm sure he's the clingy type be ready to commit or make your intentions clear from the beginning" I said warning him and walking out. He was already moving towards the bed when I closed the door.

Governor Ukitake and I were walking through his garden admiring the beauty of the drying rain drops on the flowers and their leaves. We had been silent for awhile neither sure where to start.

"I've contacted the FBI and I was talking to an agent." I could feel myself tense at those words; this was the last thing I expected.

"I've informed them that there are individuals being pressured to veto the health care bill." not good I stopped in my tracts; my rage was clearly evident on my face because the governor took a step back fear in his eyes. Through the fear determination was still evident.

"I assume you are only acting on Aizen's behalf, he must have something on you. Regardless of your reasons the FBI and the secret service have been after Aizen for quite a few years the only thing they were lacking was an inside man." was he serious? He wanted me to be a spy! Aizen would probably suspect as much, I know he didn't trust me and I couldn't risk the life of Ulquiorra. When I remained silent the man sighed as of the words he was going to say next pained him.

"You can either agree or you along with your other two companions will be arrested tried and sentenced to death." I felt my eyes go wide and jaw drop at this. He was serious it was written all over his face. I hate fucking politics and politicians they were all wicked evil human beings interested in only bettering their positions. It was naive of me to think this man was any different.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" I snapped.

"Language please" he sighed.

"Fuck you" I growled. He sighed, as if understanding where my anger coming from.

"Please you have to understand where I am coming from. People deserve to live without having to worry about running out of their retirement savings if they ever fall ill."

"I have no problem with the fucking health care. Do you realize what type of man Aizen is he made me fight till I was almost dead so he could measure my strength, I will be risking everything to help you out here, my life, my friends', my lovers." I growled not bothering to hide the desperation in my voice

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Sacrifices! Why do I have to be the one to sacrifice everything? What have you sacrificed? I could just kill you right now and it'll be like this conversation never happened."

"Then you will be sent to prison, FBI agents are surrounding the premises." he sighed exasperated.

"That's a better fate then what I'll receive for crossing Aizen." he didn't wait for me to confirm that I would co-operate and it jut pissed me off even more but I had little choice, I wasn't going to last much longer without Ulquiorra.

"I will agree to veto the health care bill for the time being. You will return to Aizen and do whatever he has you do, keeping us informed of his movements, who's he close too, who his enemies are what illegal things is he up too. Everything you deem to be significant, when we have enough evidence collected he will be arrested, you will be put in witness protection. It will be like neither you or your lover will have ever existed."

"That's the plan eh" I sighed not liking it very much after all when has anything gone according to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short-ish chapter… sry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

It didn't take long for all the details to be worked out between me and the FBI agents waiting for us back at the house. Of course there was a little drama when they realized I was the Gimmjow that was supposed to be dead in the prison after a bio terrorism attack. I had no idea the prison had been hit by terrorists, or that they were even terrorists, I had a suspicion that it was actually Aizen covering his tracts. They gave me an email address and a cell number that I could contact them with, both to ask for help and give updates on Aizen's day to day life. Before I knew it, it was 45 minutes later and I was in the car heading back to the crap hole motel.

I slid the key card in the door and opened it to quite a disturbing moment. There was Stark hilt deep in Szayel's ass hole, Szayel was screaming in ecstasy as he came. Stark continued to thrust once or twice before he came a name I didn't recognize falling from his lips. After catching his breath he finally noticed me. As if nothing had happened he asked me how it went, although he was slightly out of breath. Fine I replied not really with it as I watched him pull himself out, cleaning his cock hastily with the sheets before tucking himself back in, and straightening out his clothing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he threw a blanket over the wasted Szayel. He ended up passing out right after he came so we could talk freely in front of him, not that I really wanted too. I wasn't completely comfortable with letting Stark in on my little secret.

"No" I replied climbing into bed after stripping down to my boxers.

"Hmm, then let me guess. He's blackmailing you to co-operate with the FBI in order to bring Aizen down." Oh fuck. How the hell could he know? I was thanking the gods that my back was to him so he couldn't see my face, cus I know it would give me way in a heartbeat. I played ignorance, what else could I do.

"You've got quite an imagination there Stark." I was quite proud of myself when my voice sounded confident when I was anything but.

"I'm sure." He sounded far from convinced. When I refused to say anything he continued, even threatening me. I felt the bed creak as he leaned over to growl in my ear.

"Tell me now or I'll call Aizen and make up some bull shit that will ensure that Ulquiorra never sees another sunrise." That did it. I reached back grabbing ahold of his hair and neck, flipped him over on the bed and straddled his chest knees on his arms hands around his throat.

"Don't you dare" I spat tightening my grip enough to make his skin turn blue. He just looked up into my eyes looking quite amused, and smiled. I was stunned and shifted my weight loosening my grip slightly. Wrong move, at this with lightning fast hands he gripped my face. His hands large enough to grip my face tight and strong enough to start to crush it and squeeze it painfully. I brought my hands up to try and pry them away with no avail. I was Starks turn now to straddle me. He sat on my chest grinning slyly, hand still impossibly tight on my face.

"You're too easy to figure out Grimmy. It's not hard to figure out what you weakness is and use it against you to rile you up and get you mad. When you're mad you make mistakes. You'll have to learn if we want to bring down Azein." He suggested releasing me. I gawked up at him, We? So did that mean he was gonna help me out. Or was he just playing me to help me open up so he could tattle on me to Aizen. Who knows what rank he is for all I know he could be number one and be Aizen's number one snitch. I couldn't trust him until I had something in return to threaten him with. Then I remembered the name he called when he climaxed. I smirked up at him through my hand as I rubbed my poor, soar face.

"Who's Renji?" his face paled dramatically.

"…No one…" he tried to lie.

"Come one Stark you called his name as you came inside Szayel. You must really like the dude, and you can't lay a finger on him can you. That's why you used Szayel's ass as his substitute. You not balls enough to take the pussy as your own so you take it out on your fellow comrades." This seemed to get his blood boiling.

"You should be happy I'm not taking it out on your tight ass, I'm sure your virgin hole will be much better then Szayel's" he threatened his hand slipping inside my boxers. This got out of hand quick I thought. As I squirmed as his finger probed my entrance. Time to try and talk my way out of this.

Mission: get Stark to back off and help kick some Aizen butt

Goal: keep ass virginity.

Mission commence!

"You must really like the guy," only to pause and wince when he pushed a finger in.

'If you help me out then I can help you hook up with him and if Aizen's outta the picture you won't need to worry about him taking Renji away." I gasped out trying to get over the pain. Damn I have new found respect for Ulquiorra to be able to put up with this. I also made a mental note to myself to be extra gentle next time we did it. He stilled at my words and looked into my eyes looking for any trace of deception. I guess he found none because he removed his hand and got off me.

"So what's the plan?"

Like we had arranged, we planned to meet Ukitake the next day so he could agree to the terms in front of Szayel to not raise suspicion. The governor even went a step further and tried to barter conditions with us, he asked for a million dollars for his silence. In the end we were able to bring it down to a quarter million and I couldn't stop but wonder if it was all for the sake of the plan or he was just being greedy. We left the governor's house feeling accomplished. In more ways than, one for me at least. Szayel had bought the whole thing and I could tell he was not in the least suspicious.

The drive back to HQ was long and mentally exhausting. People used headphones for a reason, the reason being so other people couldn't hear the music. Unfortunately Szayel ensured that we could hear his by singing to every fucking song. Including Marianus trench -which ruined their music for me- Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. It got so bad that at one point me and Stark cranked up the cars stereo to max and played a variety of Disturbed, Rise Against the Machine, Avenge Sevenfold and Rise Against.

About half an hour till we were back home, Szayel finally wore himself out and slept. Thank the gods. I had a major migraine and was as irritable as hell. Fortunately the silence gave Stark and I time to talk. He explained to me that after this mission I would be getting paid and in addition receive a weekly allowance from Aizen of 1000 dollars. I guess he felt the need to keep us on his good side; after talking some more we realized that even with each of us getting a grand a week it was chump change for him. I couldn't believe my ears when Stark started to list the Clubs, Restaurants even theme parks that the man owned. He also owned a couple fast food chains, and was an arms dealer. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a human trafficker too. Stark wasn't sure, he only mentioned the ones he was certain of. He only knew them because he was asked to complete some odd (illegal) jobs connected to each franchise.

The first thing I did when we entered the mansions doors was run to the bathroom. I didn't think I had to pee till I stood up. Fucking gravity. I rushed to the first common bathroom in the house and did my business. Closing the bathroom door behind me unable to suppress a very relieved sigh. I headed off to our room yawning the whole way. I don't know what it is but driving for long periods of time really takes it outta you. Which is ridiculous seeing as I didn't drive and just sat on my ass hour after hour.

I walked into our room squinting in the dark. It was after 10 and I didn't feel like reporting to Aizen, I wasn't even sure if he was still around. Dropping my stuff beside the door quietly so not to wake my adorable lover snoring softly under the covers. I start a ginger walk to the bed careful to not to stub my toe on the bed. Little did I know that was the least if my worries. I take a step and set my food down on a piece of discarded clothing, which would've been fine if it wasn't on the fucking jacket zipper. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. I ended up hopping around as if that would do anything and kicked aside the jacket in a furious rage. Hating an inanimate object with every fiber of my being. You'd think I would've learned, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. You'd figure I would be the messy one but oh no Ulquiorra just threw his laundry where ever he pleased.

Taking a couple calming breaths I climbed into bed as gently as I could. Ulquiorra stirred and I feared I had woken him but he seemed to just smack his dry mouth and settle deeper into the mattress. I smiled down on him and inched closer to him covering myself with the duvet as I did. I snuggled nice and close and threw an arm around his shoulders pulling his back into my chest. I breathed his sent in deep unable to stop from smiling. I tucked his head under my chin and thought to myself it was nice to be home. It also domed on me that it didn't matter where I was as long as I had Ulquiorra I was home, well Ulquiorra and a big bed… you need a bed, and I'm not thinking of sleeping. *wink wink*


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is 100% smut and has nothing to do with the plot line **

**Sry bout that**

**Anyway enjoy and lemme know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I like to spoon, call me a sissy, or whatever the fuck you want. Spooning is the mark of a good confident lover. That's right, now you all wish you had a boyfriend like me eh?

I woke up pretty early the next morning much to my dismay. So being the romantic I am I just pulled my adorable little lover closer to me, breathing in his sent, something I had missed greatly. Just living the moment, then he spoke and the moment ended.

"It's hard to sleep with that thing poking me" actually the moment shattered. What can I say it had been awhile and masturbation just doesn't cut it. There was no 'I missed you' or ' I want that hard thing in me right now'. No it was it's hard to sleep crap! Gezz love you too. I thought bitterly, pulling away and heading to the bathroom, making sure that the blankets left his back- that I was keeping warm- uncovered. He grumbled something inaudible in response and groped around for the blanket and pulled it up over his head when he found it. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and locked it, discarding the clothing I was still wearing from the previous night I step into the shower and turn on the water. Jumping back as cold water shoots out before the warm starts to get added. I scrub my skin within an inch of its life, I wash my B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L hair and then move on the start to work on that "thing" as Ulquiorra had so blatantly called it. My hand still slippery form shampoo I grasp the shaft moaning at the warmth. I start a slow rhythm, the cascading water falling from my wet hair and shower making the experience much different than usual. I groan as I finger my slit feeling the sticky bead of pre-come oozing out. I unconsciously thrust into my hand to get more, knowing that only a door separates me form a hot little emo, turns me on even more. I start to get very vocal, hoping that chance will have him hear and want to join. I start to groan, moan and pant, his name falling from my lips every time. Soon it becomes too much and I feel my stomach muscles clench as I release my seep against a shower wall, disappointed it wasn't in a certain someone.

Trying to steady my breathing from my high, I hear it. The knocking. I glance over at the door, the rapping continuing only more urgent. I cross over to it.

"Grimmy, please open up. I need-" I open the door successfully cutting him off.

"Sorry babe, the bathrooms all yours. If you had to go to pee that bad you should've told me before I went in" I played ignorant to his true intentions which weren't hard to guess based on the blush on his face and the tent in his pants. I'm glad he heard and decided to get his ass out of bed. And of course to torture him even more I didn't bother to grab a towel before I came out. Walking in my birthday suit over to my dresser I began to pull on some boxers and my uniform that is mandatory to wear inside the mansion –insert eye roll here- it was fucking ridiculous if you ask me. I uniform at home not even the military's that bad.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask in his trademark monotone voice. I turn around to face him seeing he has once again regained his composure.

"What's it look like?" I asked pulling on my jacket.

'You're supposed to be taking that off; I still want my good fucking." He said himself stripping down and crawling onto the bed. Propping himself up against the headboard of the bed. He started to fist his erection and suck on his fingers. With a satisfying pop he removes them spreads his legs and started to pump one digit in and out, groaning. Now what type of a man would I be if I didn't accept an invitation like that?

I pulled his fingers out and pushed him back on the bed using my body. I kiss him gently at first but it soon becomes more passionate and raw. How I've missed his lips. We slide further down in the bed frantically freeing each other of clothing, gasping and panting heavily. I can feel his excitement pulsing against my stomach, and I'm sure he can feel mine against his leg. We don't bother saying anything, we both know words would just ruin what we have going here. Instead we say everything we need to in lustful gazes and erotic moans. His small hips start to thrust up into me looking for some much needed friction. I lock my lips below his chin and he arches his neck to give me better access. I leave a sore, pulsing red mark in my wake and move further down. Leaving similar makers of what is mine.

I feel small strong hand s pull at my locks begging for more. I can tell he's anxious to get to the main event. For once I have no need to rush things. I let my fingers ghost over his flat toned stomach, thumb tracing the curve of his protruding hip. He groans my name, voice full of lust and impatience. My mouth follows the path my hands had before, only sidetracking to take in an erect rosy nipple. His hands clench my hair harder, only spurring on my mouth. He gasps his back arching and head pushing against the pillows. I continue down his abdomen, dipping my tongue into his navel, which rewards me with a pleasure filled chuckle as it tickles his sensitive spot. I can't help but smile into his stomach, hearing his laugh always fills me with inexplicable joy.

I travel lower so I am eye to head with his weeping erection. Teasingly I blow across the leaking tip enjoying the mews of protest I receive. I gently kiss the top, relishing in the taste that can only be described as his. His hips buck in impatience and I am done teasing him, I take the head in my mouth hollowing out my cheeks to drive him crazy. It works. He is coming completely undone. A hand that is not holding down his hips goes to cradle his sac and massage it with calloused fingers. The body beneath me loves the attention. His grip on my hair grows tighter as I feel his muscles clench. He releases in my mouth, my name slipping off his lips as he screams out in ecstasy. He rides out his orgasm back arched and tense, as I drink in everything he has to offer. His body falls back on the bed as he pants trying to catch his breath, eyes closing in pleasure.

Using the distraction I quickly get up and grab the bag I had brought from the adult store. I strut over to the night side table and grab a bottle of lube and my other little special surprise. I pull the leather handcuffs out and wrap them around an exhausted uke. His face lights up with rage as he realizes what I've done. This wasn't going to be the vanilla sex he was hoping for. I spread an ample amount of lube on my fingers and pick up where he left off earlier. His glare diminished greatly at this act and eventually he was thrusting back on my fingers trying to drive them deeper. This leads me to do what I do next, I flip the small frame over so his butt is pushed up into the air and his bonded hands and head resting on the pillows. I grab a sting of anal beads that is connected to a black fluffy tail. I insert bead by bead, taking my time, my finger teasingly pushing past the tight ring of muscles with each bead I add. By now he is glancing back at me a pleading look in his eyes.

"Grim…" he moans confused. It takes every fiber of my being not to slam into his tight heat right then and there, knowing this is scramble to grab the head piece. I pull on a black head band adorned by black fuzzy ears to match the tail, successfully pulling the hair out of his face, so I can see everything, even those micro expressions I wouldn't catch regardless. His eyebrows arch in an expression I don't recognize, buts it's enough to push me over the edge. Without really knowing what I'm doing myself I thrust into him in one powerful jerk. He screams in a mix of pain and wonderful pleasure. Felling guilty I waste no time in finding his sweet spot. Having memorized where it was when I found it before. I hit the spot with an erotic consistency that drives the smaller man crazy. His screams of pleasure fill the room and I'm sure the hall outside. We don't last long, both of us missing the sensation far too much. He comes hard I follow suit, my hand never having to venture to his cock. We stay connected in that position for a long time, catching our breath. I pull out removing the tail along with my limp member, and collapse on the bed. Ulquiorra does likewise struggling to get under the sheets, intent on going back to sleep. I help and get under as well. He cuddles and rests his head on my naked chest. His ears tickling my nipple, and I start to react in turn.

"You can take those off now." I say as I help him out of the handcuffs, he looks at me dead in the eye, something sinister shining in his. He rubs his head so his ears tease my nipple even more, earning him a feral growl.

"You're the one who wanted me to wear these so bad, no you have to put up with the consequences." He smirks. I glare at him, bringing up the discarded tail and inserting it back into his entrance in retaliation.

"I was never good at that part."

The next day I wake up to see him ruffling through the bag of goodies. I didn't get to use any others the day before, I was too preoccupied with fucking his little ass that the thought didn't cross my mind till we were completely spend with having done it for hours straight all day. He set aside the tail and ears and a few dvd's he took a liking too. Then he stuffs the rest in the bag and heads to the door.

"Where you going with that?" I ask tired eyes watching his every move. He glances back at me and then in turn at the bag.

"To give a gift to Starrk, I'm sure he'll put some good use to it in the near future." And just like that he left, leaving me alone to think of just how Starrk was going to use them.

It gave me shivers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

I stood there head bowed, not in submission, but as an attempt to hide a smile playing on my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see stark doing the same. It wasn't every day we see Aizen riled up so much, not to mention the horrified look Szayel gave us. This was working out better then both of us could have imagined. One by one Stark and I were eliminating the espada ranks until none remained who were loyal to the man.

*********************a month ago*********************

It all started about a month ago when we had returned from our mission, after giving a report to Aizen the morning after Stark and I got thinking. Aizen would be a very difficult man to get to, first of all her had his minions, not to mention Tosen and Gin. Gin was the biggest problem, not only being his right hand man but lover would prove him almost impossible to corrupt. Do we decided to work our way up to them, first we started with Yammy, which wasn't hard, he might be strong but he's a dumb ass.

Stark and some others had been playing poker long before we got there, Yammy included and from what I was told he always blew a couple thousand in loses a week, which was a lot more then he had so he owed quite a lot of money to quite a bit of people; Stark included. One poker night it didn't take long for a fight to break out between him and Harribel, who was quite a scary woman when angered. Apparently he owed her over 300 thousand dollars. Stark and I were there of course to help stir the pot.

The fight went as expected both were beaten up pretty bad, and in the end Yammy accidentally crushed her ribcage which she died from a week later. Yammy was severally punished by no other then Tosen himself. He was subjected to isolation until he had finished some menial task he was given. Of course this didn't sound so bad but for Yammy it was torture, he had a short attention span, want the sharpest tool in the shed and his fingers were large and cumbersome, it would take him forever to finish. With 2 eliminated that only left 5 and then the big three.

Zommari Rureaux, was still bitter with me for kicking his ass so he was easy to eliminate in a rematch, this time I made sure to kill the bastard, of course for this I got isolation time, but not as much as Yammy since the fight was done officially, and with Aizen's permission, he even watched the whole thing. He of course looked pretty amused when I killed the fucker but of course to not pick favorites I had to be reprimanded. This was also part of the plan. I had already set up some equipment that would eliminate the others while I was locked up. Stark did his share too, probably even more than me.

For the sake of the team he continued a purely sexual relationship with Szayel. Which being the clingy bastard he was took it as something more and thought that Stark was actually in love with him, poor guys, both of them. Of course we used this to our advantage. At one point Baraggan (on his own accord) crossed Stark who let it go, but Szayel did not. He felt a need to defend his lover…

According to Stark one night an air born toxin was released into Baraggan 's room. It was undetectable and harmless unless of course you were a diabetic and was taking medications so your sugar remained somewhat balanced. So that night Baraggan died of natural causes, according to the autopsy report. Stark claimed differently because Szayel was too happy that night. So happy that Stark claims he has yet to experience better sex. Which I could've lived without knowing.

After that there was only one more thing I had to do and I hated myself for it. Of course I forgot to mention that we didn't tell Ulquiorra a world about all this. So on my way to Aizen's made me feel even crappier knowing that he would need a lot of convincing to over look this later on in life. Stark, Szayel were on a mission and were being accompanied by Gin which worked out well for us. Walking up Aizen's drive I knocked quietly and waited for him to open the door. When he answered he looked less then amused to see me.

"I don't make it a habit of accepting subordinates to my private residence" I gulped thinking I wouldn't make this a habit either. But this had to be done.

"I heard Gin was out of town and thought you could use a little company." I said as confidently as I could. He smirked to this nodded and let me in. I followed his into his common room and sat down when he motioned me to do so. I sat stiffly on the couch. He sat in a chair opposite me and smirked into his glass of brandy.

"So you came all the way here so I wouldn't have to drink alone?" he questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Yes" I stuttered, hoping it gave the right effect, with his widening smirk I guess it did. He even went so far as to chuckle.

"I would have never pegged you as the submissive type." I glared at him and snapped.

"I'm not!"

'Oh and you think you're going to top me hmmm?" I didn't answer. He rose and motioned me to follow him which of course I did. I followed him to his room. And we sat on the bed together he continued to sip his drink while I looked around taking in my surroundings. Spotting my target. Then just as planned the power cut out and we were left alone in the dark. I made my move. The lights came back on soon after as I knew they would with a backup generator, I stood in the door way when it kicked in. Aizen tilted his head and smirked at me.

"Going somewhere Grim?"

"No Sir" he got up and walked over to me arms resting on either side of my head as I backed up into the closed door.

"Is this yours and Stark's plan to get rid of me hmmm? Drive a wedge between me and Gin?" I gawked convincingly at him, he chuckled.

"Gin knows who exactly he belongs to and even if I did cheat on him he could do nothing, I own him. And he knows it, so I suggest you run along before I take you seriously and rape you right here." I took his suggestion to heart and walked out of the room when he backed up. as I was walking down the hall he called after me.

"Leave the pair of Gin's underwear you stole by the door on your way out." He smirked from his doorway; I pulled the fabric out of my pocket and threw it on the ground as I stormed down the stairs and out the door. Once the door was shut behind me I couldn't help but smile. Everything was going according to plan.

**Sry for the short chapter after so long, the flash back will continue in the next chapter.**

**Ive been very busy lately and my fucking computer got a virus so I lost like everything including the plans and drafts for this story and all my stories as a matter of fact FML.**

**Ill try to post another one soon, no promises of course, sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed I just feel bad for dragging it out so long **

**Any way R&R **

**Your reviews make me smile. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Your reviews make me smile. ^_^**

**I CARE**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Stark was back by the time I walked in through the doors of the Espada mansion. He was lounging on one of the common room couches, when I entered our eyes locked in a silent summons. I continued to walk and I heard the groan of the couch as he got up to follow me. I continued on my way to a place to two of us had become quite familiar with. The two of us had discovered the horrible truth behind the catacombs under the mansion. In the late 1800's Aizen's family lived in this house, even then they were bad people. For centuries they had an active involvement in human trafficking and slave drives. Tunnels making a labyrinth in the foundation served as a means of discreet storage. The poor souls that had died down there where left there, however most of the bodies had accumulated during both WWI and WWII. Rich men were no longer interested in having a exotic sex slave or something of the sort. They were more concerned with making a profit with the arms race. ancient Aizen's whatever his name was suffered financially and moved on to make money in the arms race as well, leaving thousands to starve in his foundation. That spring unlucky for them there were many heavy rains, that lead to flooding and many more drowned, the lot their house had been on was now overrun by marshes. After WWII a new house was built on the neighboring lot. And it was only recently that Aizen renovated this house using the old foundation.

It's was a miracle that nothing went wrong, after years of decaying bodies covered in marshy wetlands a whole shitload of methane gas built up in the foundation. And for years the tunnels had remained shut, that is until my first day here…. Anyway me and stark had been frequenting this place so much that we had gotten to know the layout of the tunnels. Stark being the smart guy he is (structural engineer – like who knew-) had been putting good use to his expensive degree. He discovered the weakest points in the foundation, where we placed ample amounts of C4. He was also able to determine what parts of the house would remain unaffected by the foundation crumbling. With the explosives in place all that had to be done was attach a timed starter that would arm the bomb when someone called the number of the cell phone attached. By the time the counter hit 00:00 Stark, Ulqui and I would be in the safe zone. The remaining espada would be dead and Aizen and his little bitch would be brought to justice. Ah it felt good to think that. Now all that needed to be done was make a couple phone calls to my favorite governor.

*************************back to present**************************

Aizen was infuriated and it was hilarious. He had caught -or so he thought – us conspiring with the FBI, and now he was currently sitting in his chair -Sorry throne- fuming, and trying to figure out what to do with us. He couldn't kill us since that would be practically a plea of guilty, but he couldn't leave us to go running free in the world too. I imagine he was thinking of some pretty imaginable ways to torture us, fortunate for us he would have to move out before he did such a thing. So for the time being we were to be thrown in the isolation cells. Fortunate for us Ulquiorra being my lover and all was guilty by association so he was dragged off to the cell blocks as well.

As we were being escorted/ dragged out I caught a glimpse of Szayel sobbing his eyes out, I guess he really loved Stark, I almost felt sorry for the guy.

Almost.

The walk to the blocks would've been pleasant enough if I didn't have a certain someone glaring daggers at me. The certain someone being Ulquiorra. Much to my dismay Aizen had brought up my attempted affair. Which he elaborated I, making it sound as if it was an actual affair. He made me sound so wanton, like a bitch in heat it was embarrassing, and Ulquiorra believed it, which only made it worse.

If only I could explain then it would all be alright right? But due to damn secrecy I couldn't spill the beans till everything was in place. And I knew it pained him that I wouldn't deny the affair. As planned we were thrown into the isolation cells. Aizen had also given the order for Yammy to be released. Aizen also suspected that Stark and I had him conveniently thrown in the cells on purpose. Lucky for us he had guessed right. The clang of the shutting door rang out when Yammy and our escorts left us alone. When we were alone Ulquiorra started at ask me questions. Calm and collected, not a hint of pain in his voice. I knew I had really hurt him. It would've been so much easier to ignore if he was hounding me like some crazy chick. I couldn't just deny it either because that would be a lie, what was I suppose to say. No, I didn't sleep with Aizen, but I invited him too? That would've sounded horrible. So I remained silent. Wrong thing to do.

"If we get out of here, it's over between us. I don't want to put up with ur sloppy ways and lousy sex." He said calm as night.

Ah Ulquiorra you really know how to hurt a man where it hurts. I slouch down in my cell unable to prevent myself from feeling depressed. If only he knew I was doing this for us, so we could be together without a care in the world. I didn't think that trying so hard to have a better relationship with him would cost us our relationship. I had not foreseen this, I just hope everything else was going according to plan.

The reason why we intended to get captured was to give Aizen a false sense of security. Thinking this he would be more likely to make mistakes, he would over look our past excursions into the tunnels, thinking he had stopped us early enough. Then knowing him he would call a meeting of the remaining espada discussing a thoroughly thought our plan to deal with the situation at hand, all the while praising himself in his head for being the cleaver motherfucker he thinks he is. Once the espada would be dismissed Szayel would run crying and heart broken back to his room. As arranged Stark's real lover would text his phone. Which Stark, accidentally on purpose left on Szayel's bed side table. Unable to win out over curiosity he would open the text message, and read:

**Hey sexy, new phone, new number call me XXX XXX XXXX**

**For our weekly hook up, ill give u the hotel name and number then  
><strong>

**P.S Looking forward to the good fucking, my hole will be waiting**

Szayel driven into a jealous rage could call the number, hopefully using his own phone so if they ever need to trace it Szayel set of the bomb. The number would be to the disposable cell phone connected to the bomb. The incoming call would arm it and set the timer. When the bomb did detonate the explosion would be small or at least I would be if there wasn't a ton of methane gas down there. The one bomb would set off a chain reaction, blowing up the other bombs and destroying the foundation. All inside the mansion would be dead. All except those in the isolation blocks. Lucky for us Aizen doenst like to be fucked over so he had the fully concrete cell block build away 100 meters away from the house and about 5 meters underground, accessible only by the 6 inch steel trap door he and a few privileged individuals have to code to open. Breaking in or out of this prison would be impossible. This made the cells invulnerable to the explosion of the mansion foundation. Know to get to the best part, when the explosion goes off the fire alarm will sound, and as a precaution the cell doors and trap door will sprig open, allowing the three of us to walk way unharmed.

However in the case that Aizen left for his house prior to the detonation of the bomb, we had a backup plan. As we sit here in our cells the FBI will be at Aizen's residence with a search warrant. And all the evidence they need to put him away for multiple consecutive life sentences. Unfortunate the death penalty is banned in our state or he would've had it. This was our brilliant plan, now all that needed to happen was for it to work out.

A few seconds later the ground shook and our cell doors sprang open.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey so sorry that took so long to post <strong>

**It's been hectic.**

**To all, a merry belated Christmas and New Year.**

**Hope its smashing**

**Anyway R&R plz. **


	16. Chapter 16

**!PLZ READ THE NOTE!**

**and so it ends.**

**and im sad but i think i took everything out of this plot and couple as i could **

**i will split the two stoies up into **

**if no one cared and its sequel i care**

**i may do a oneshot with them or two but dont count on it**

**but please if anyone wants me to add a one shot to the story lemme know what you want**

**last but not least.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Care <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

!PLZ READ THE NOTE!

I couldn't help the fanatic grin that I could feel spreading across my face. It had gone perfectly.

Too perfectly, a voice said in the back of my mind. After all nothing ever went according to plan; in life, in movies, in stories, never. So how could this be any different? I pushed these thoughts as far back as I could but no matter how hard I pushed I could still feel them lurking in the waters just waiting to infect my mind with an incurable parasite.

"Grim…." I looked to Ulquiorra who had replaced his mask, looking very uninterested in what I had to say.

"Don't worry babe, it's all over no more Aizen no more trouble." I soothed walking over to him to wrap my arms around his small frame. I did not except however, to have a knee to the groin, and a pissed scowl looking down at me was not well received. Starrk's sound effects and commentary didn't help any either.

"What the hell did you do?" Ulquiorra demanded, I could tell by his tone he wasn't in the mood for bull shit. With my precious area treated so poorly I had a very hard time responding, so thankfully Starrk said something useful for once.

"The Espada, Aizen and his cronies are dead, as of…" he glanced at his watch "3 minutes ago" he said looking back at the two of us with tired eyes. As if such a scene was a commonality in his life. For a fraction of a second his eyes widened in shock, and then he recomposed himself.

"That can't be. Even Aizen?" He whispered. I was still unsure of how steady my voice would come out so I nodded and got shakily to my feet. Ulquiorra wasn't jumping for joy like I wished but it was hardly unexpected. He wasn't really one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He looked down at his feet, then up at me. Without saying a word he walked to the exit.

Over his shoulder wearing a damn sexy smirk he broke my heart.

"Shame, I'll miss his cock."

…..

I blew it.

"If your joking I'm going to split you." I roared.

"Not as well as he could I imagine." He called down from the surface, I spun to look at stark who chuckled and shrugged it off.

I really hope he was just joking, if he wasn't I would die. I ran up to the surface to see Ulquiorra standing as cool as ever hands in pockets, watching the place we had once called home burn to ash. I was mesmerized, such an impressive structure and operation brought to ruins buy a dumbass and a lazy ass.

Miracles can happen.

I walked up beside Ulquiorra, giving him side long glances as I watched him watch the brilliant scene. And I couldn't help but smile. I was never going to understand him.

Least of all his humor.

I took his hand in mine and we watched the building burn.

It had been perfect, just like the two of us together. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me through the whole story and its ups and downs<strong>

**lotsa love **

**-J**


End file.
